Loveless
by PainX65
Summary: A man who grew up without love surrounded by hatred sent to his mother's world for a better life. Not seeing her as his mother and carrying his godfather's ideals of peace he will rid the world of war while throwing away love in the process.
1. Act 1

**Loveless**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson & The Olympians**_

Chapter 1

Their once was a story a myth, a legend but to others a prophecy. A prophecy that Apollo, god of prophecy along with other domains foresaw.

A man who cannot love, a man who has no love or chose not to love, it was ironic seeing as the one who cannot love was the son of the goddess of love.

He was Loveless.

A blonde, spiky hair male with sapphire eyes and unusual whiskers marks on his cheeks. He was currently walking down a random street of New York with a near emotionless look on his face. The blonde was wearing a pale grey robe with a design of red flames on the edges, with a green ribbon showing a curled gold designed tied in a loose bow around his waist. Underneath it, he wore a black mesh shirt with red lining, and wore puffy black pants that are tighter around the ankles as well as black sandals to go with the outfit.

This was Naruto Uzumaki, former chunin of Konoha. The sixteen year old was looking at the sights of New York and no one seemed to notice the whiskered blonde as he walked by them. It was almost if he was invisible to all of them.

Naruto came to New York after being sent by his 'mother' here when he was being trained by his godfather Jiraiya, one of the sannin. He didn't know why this woman kidnapped him before placing him in this weird town where no one had any chakra at all!

However he did meet a few interesting characters, at first he thought they were some of Orochimaru's twisted experiments but it turned out to be 'monsters' that were could only be seen by him and a few others. It was a shame he was in this world rather than the luscious plains where he was training at, he'd rather be in the forest training away from prying eyes but he decided to do a bit of recon here before he decided if this world's inhabitants would pose a threat to him and the rest of the Elemental Nations.

That was his job after all, as a shinobi he's duty was to serve and protect Konoha and eliminate any enemies or threats. The problem was how he was to get back.

His mind drifted back to the woman he met how had long red hair and violet eyes. She gave off a foreign feeling to the blonde, love. She just met him and he could feel the love for him coming from the woman but he felt indifferent.

Their meeting replayed in his head. "My dear musuko" The red haired woman said as she hugged him causing the blonde to stiffen. "I'm sorry I had to leave you here surrounded by all this hatred"

"Who… are you?" Naruto asked as the woman looked at him.

"Naruto, I am your mother" She said with a gentle smile.

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he looked at her. "My mother is dead, you are not her"

The woman looked genuinely sad as she looked at the chunin. "Naruto, my musuko I am your mother"

"Prove it" He said as he looked into the woman's eyes.

"My mortal name was Kushina Uzumaki, your father was Minato Namikaze and we made Jiraiya your godfather" The woman told her son.

Naruto just stared at the woman. Naruto found out his connection with the fourth hokage who sealed the Kyubi in him causing him to have a horrible childhood and this woman claims to be his mother when he suffered in the village.

The woman who claimed to be his mother looked into her son's emotionless eyes and practical saw what he went through. The loneliness and the hate sent his way for holding the Kyubi she and Minato sealed in him as well as choosing to close of his emotions from the world as he rose through the ranks at a young age before becoming a chunin before the graduation age much like Itachi Uchiha but only reached chunin before Jiraiya came for his godson he practically neglected for his spy network among other things.

The woman inwardly frowned at looking through her son's memories via eye contact at his childhood. Growing up without love and taking lives at a very young age compared to others in the Elemental Nations.

"The perverted hermit did say he my mother had long red hair" Naruto said breaking the woman out of her thoughts about his childhood.

"Now do you believe me?" She asked.

"No"

"W-what"

"If you are my _mother_ why did you leave me to the wolves, for dead, to suffer through that horrible childhood" He shouted with the word mother being laced with venom.

"Naru-chan…" The woman said as Naruto got her off him.

"Save it" He said as he looked in her eyes. "I don't need you anymore. You weren't there when I needed you and now you are here when I don't need you anymore so why would I need you now?"

Kushina or whatever her real name was looked down with a sad look. "Naruto, I know you can never forgive me or your father…" She began as Naruto stared at her. "…but I can give you a better life away from all the killing, a chance to be happy and love"

"I am quite happy with my life how it is" Naruto firmly said.

The woman looked directly at her son. "Naruto, I am sorry but this is for your own good, you'll be able to meet your family. If not for me then pleas at least for your family" His mother pleaded.

Naruto looked at her before frowning. "Fine, but I expect to be sent straight back afterwards"

The teary eyed woman looked up and smiled. "Thank you musuko, you don't know how happy this makes me"

"Whatever" He then looked at her. "I suppose you were going to send me anyway"

The woman rubbed the back of her head nervously. "Hehehe"

Naruto then glared at her. "When I met my family, you will send me back to Konoha"

The woman nodded with a sad smile before thinking to herself as a white light started to engulf them. " _I'm sorry my musuko, but you won't be returning_ "

He broke out of his thoughts as he reached his apartment. Naruto entered his apartment that looked like a penthouse suite, maybe because it was. Luckily for him he payments where covered thanks to shadow clones and using the transformation technique to become Jiraiya to republish his books in this world first being 'The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi' and then the Icha Icha series starting with Icha Icha Paradise.

Naruto never really cared for the Icha Icha series as he would rather read the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi than smut. He wasn't surprised when the Icha Icha turned out to be a hit but was a little surprised when he heard that the Gutsy Shinobi sold fairly well he was surprised. The payments were also covered by his mother.

He had yet another lucky break was his citizenship apparently he was already in the system as well as his parentage and godfather, which was also his mother's doing.

He had the feeling he would be living for quite some time, and his mother didn't tell him where his supposed family were or how to find them. He wondered if this was all just a plan to kidnap him for the Kyubi.

He walked over to a desk and sat down opening a book of Greek Gods and Goddesses, a note was attached that said that it would help him learn about his family. He read through the book and he felt… something when reading one of the goddesses.

Aphrodite.

Something about it caused him to frown as he read. A goddess of love, where was this goddess when he was stuck in Konoha before being transported here. Then he read about Aphrodite being married to a god called Hephaestus, he liked the story of Hephaestus mainly because he was thrown of the cliff much like himself, not training with Jiraiya but when the Kyubi was sealed in him.

They both had something they couldn't control, Hephaestus being a cripple and him being a Jinchuriki. He then read about Aphrodite cheating on her husband, much like a few other gods and goddesses cheating on their spouses.

The main 'lover' of Aphrodite was a god of war named Ares. This caused him to frown as he hated war despite being a 'weapon' for it. He had his fair share of kills but one thing the pervert taught him was about peace.

He came to one logically conclusion about this goddess.

She was a slut, a whore. It might sound a bit harsh but that's what he read, or according to the words of a goddess named Artemis even if it didn't say so in the book.

One thing went through his mind. Love was a major factor in war, we go to war to protect our loved ones, we kill each other to protect but when we kill we cause someone to lose their love one and act out in vengeance getting revenge and continuing the cycle of hatred.

It was decided, love was useless. If helped cause wars then he didn't need it. He never experienced love or received love. Iruka might have shown some sort of brotherly bond but Naruto didn't know if it was real or not. He closed the book and decided to search for his 'family' tomorrow.

Looking over to the side he saw a black blade leaning against the wall. Taking a closer look at the sword he took in its design, it was a double edged sword unlike the usual katanas in Konoha, it was long like a katana, and the handle and blade were black in colour and sometimes had a black fog around it when he used it. The blade was pretty sharp compared to other swords.

You could say it was a gift from the Kyubi. He and the Kyubi weren't on friendly or hostile terms, they had a 'you scratch my back and I scratch yours' situation. Since the Kyubi was a being of hatred and created by said being the sword was a sword of hatred.

He didn't have a name for the sword or a scabbard, he didn't really need a scabbard for the sword but he did find out a good name for the sword though.

He decided to call the sword, Loveless.


	2. Act 2

**Loveless**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson & The Olympians**_

Chapter 2

Naruto was currently standing atop of the tall building he was currently residing in as he looked down at the busy streets. Watching the people hurry along with their important jobs of the day.

He was almost disappointed. The humans of this world were civilians, no enemy soldiers or any type of powerful threat.

Naruto could easily take out these civilians without even trying, hell even an academy student could have an easy time overpowering these people. There was one thing Naruto was disappointed in, the monsters.

While the monsters were no trouble for him they proved more of a challenge than the humans of this world. Naruto might have had a hand in taking out the trash of New York when scouting out for threats.

They all proved to be disappointing.

At least monsters could give him a better experience. He looked down at his hands and coursed chakra through them, in this world he was the only chakra user and therefore his training was limited.

He had a few books given to him by Jiraiya to help with chakra control, a beginner's guide to fuinjutsu that just barely reached intermediate level, basic element manipulation, and the perverted hermit's own theories on some jutsu.

His chakra would still grow as he got older and the training the pervert put him through helped build his chakra also as well as using the Kyubi's chakra, chakra control would was hard to begin with but he was managing.

He only practiced fuinjutsu when he was around the sannin in case he was about to mess up and fail, causing him to blow up. Elemental manipulation was hard as he didn't know his own element, and Jiraiya's theories jutsu including creating them and a few ideas he was working on.

Jiraiya gave them to him as a means to learn and grow, the Kyubi couldn't help him as the large fox didn't require to use any hand signs to use jutsu because it didn't use any jutsu. If he went to the fox for help, the best thing the fox could do was lend a bit of chakra, healing factor and maybe something from its previous hosts but the fox probably wouldn't have any information as the last two jinchuriki never made personal contact with the fox.

Soon the chakra control exercises would eventually stop and the basic elemental manipulation would come to an end as there were only five elements to use unless you had a bloodline limit.

He could practice fuinjutsu but he wondered if he could manage to not blow himself up along with the whole building. Jiraiya's theories were a bit complicated as it had a few jutsu that interested him and a few he thought could work if the pervert actually went on to make said jutsu.

The reason he gave Naruto his theories was also like giving him his ideals of peace, that and it was a birthday gift. He remembered what the super pervert said to him when he handed over this little notepad.

"Naruto" The white haired sannin said getting his godson's attention.

"Yes Jiraiya?"

"I have something to give you" He then gave a small notepad to Naruto.

"Is this like the other teaching books?"

"No, no this is my theories of jutsu I never went on to create or try out" The older ninja smiled as his godson looked at the book in interest.

"You're giving this to me?" The blonde asked as the perverted hermit nodded. "Why?"

That simple one word question caused the tall legendary toad sage to smile at him. "Because I believe you can finish what I started correctly"

"You… believe in me?" He asked tilting his head. No one said that they believed in him before so this was new to him.

"Just like I believe you will carry on my belief of peace, I believe you'll be able to finish my theories"

Naruto looked at the sage before looking down at the notepad and for the first time he gave a tiny smile. "Thank you, Jiraiya"

Naruto sighed to himself as that was the last time he saw the pervert before being dragged here. If he missed the super perverts company he didn't show it, looking off the edge he closed his eyes and suddenly jumped off the building.

He fell down feeling the air going through his hair, opening his eyes saw he was approaching the ground he turned around to see the building and started to gather chakra into his feet and placed his feet onto the building while still moving downwards.

No one was able to see the blonde run down the building thanks to a simple genjutsu he managed to learn and it probably was the only genjutsu he could perform, **Demonic Illusion: False Perception (Magen: Nise Chikaku)** a jutsu created by Naruto himself.

The jutsu was based on the genjutsu, Demonic Illusion: False Surroundings Technique that made a genjutsu around a person but Naruto's own genjutsu put an around him that caused everyone to simply not see him but still walk around him.

It was the only genjutsu Naruto could perform at this time. He run down the side of the building with gravity, this stunt he was doing was dangerous but the fact it was dangerous made it good training in the blonde's eyes.

Life risking stunts with a chance of death gave got his adrenaline pumping and it caused the will to survive and live as motivation to succeed. Slowing his descent and reaching the bottom he jumped onto the floor as he turned to see a clone look at him with the same expressionless look he had.

"Well boss we thought you were going to mess up there" The clone said as he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Dispel yourself to let the others know" The original said as the clone dispelled and Naruto got the memories of the clones. He didn't really have a fear of death with his clones, but there was a chance that he could have died.

He was thrown off cliffs as a part of training with his godfather after all. He then went to a local park with the genjustu still around him, deciding to continue his chakra control and water manipulation he gathered chakra into his feet and stood on top of the water on the pond.

Standing on the water and placed both of his hands on top of the water and slowly started to make a small orb of water gather above the pond and then got put his hands around the small orb of water. This was one of the basic water element manipulation training he could do.

Slowly raising his hands with small orb he then started to make it travel around his hands, glancing at his accomplishment with the water manipulation he started on the wind manipulation. He grabbed a leaf and focused his chakra to split the leaves in half as well as sticking leaves to him with his own chakra while balancing atop of the water.

It took him a while before successfully cutting the leaf in half in a single attempt and many half cut leaves floated on the water. He then tried to cut multiple leaves at once which took longer before starting to cut the multiple leaves on him while maintaining multiple orbs of water that gradually got bigger.

Naruto was about to walk off the pond but he suddenly felt something wrap around his ankle. Looking down he saw a girl with pale skin and long, light blonde, wavy hair that covered parts of her body.

Naruto looked at the girl and didn't blush at the naked woman holding his ankle preventing him from moving. The girl seemed to look around the age of eighteen or maybe nineteen he didn't really know but he just stared into her eyes as she looked back in curiosity.

His godfather dragged him to many brothels on their travels but Naruto didn't participate in any of the activities, he was too busy training. Jiraiya made a lot of pit stops and detours for visiting the brothels and each time he was dragged there, to 'live a little', 'enjoy life', and other lines to get him to have sex.

While being brought inside the building by Jiraiya only to not have sex with any of the woman but it did cause him to see many of them naked and sometimes with open doors, in the act.

"How are you doing that?" She asked, her voice was soft and gentle. She was a beautiful woman who could easily charm and seduce men but for some reason when he looked around a few people were ignoring the woman in the pond.

Was she one of those monsters that he saw and fought with? If she was she was attacking him and took the time to ask him a question when she could have used it to quickly kill him.

"I doubt anyone in this world can use what I use to walk on water" He said looking at her with his normal facial expression.

"No one can walk on water" She said looking at his feet.

"Where I came from many others can do the same" He paused letting her sink it in.

"So there are more of you?" The beauty asked.

"No, I am the only one from where I am from here" He said as he thought back to the Elemental Nations. "I think I am the only one who can come here"

"So you're unique then?"

"Yes, you sure ask a lot of questions don't you" In the Elemental Nations he was considered unique as he was a Jinchuriki, one of nine.

"It's not every day to meet someone who can stand on top of water while doing whatever you were doing" She tilted her head. "What were you doing?"

"I was training" He answered the swimming naked woman who let go of his leg. "Now I have a question for you, why is it I can see you while others can't?"

The swimming teen giggled before answering. "I am a Naiad"

Naruto blinked, a Naiad? What the hell was a Naiad? Thankfully she told him.

"We Naiads are the daughters of Poseidon and Amphitrite. We are types of nymph which preside over fountains, wells, springs, streams, brooks, rivers, and marshes. We are intimately connected to our bodies of water, as our existence seems to depend on it" She told him and he seemed to absorb the information.

"So gods exist?" He asked as the Naiad nodded. "Hmm"

"Is there a problem?"

Naruto walked onto the grass next to the pond, sitting down he looked at Naiad. "I met a woman who brought me here who claimed to be my mother, and she said she used a mortal name. Does that mean she is a goddess?" He asked the Naiad who sat close to him in the water.

"It sounds like she is" She smiled at him with her aquamarine coloured eyes.

"No wonder the not on the book said it would help" He said as the Naiad tilted her head that would of caused others to call cute. Seeing her look he decided to tell her. "My mother left a book that had a note that said it would help with my family"

Naruto looked up at the sky and noticed it was getting dark. He stood up and was prepared to go. "It's getting pretty dark" The Naiad grabbed his ankle again.

"Would you come back tomorrow?" She asked with the puppy dog eye look.

Naruto was affected by it. "I do need to continue my training tomorrow, and you provided good company so I will drop by tomorrow"

The Naiad smiled at him as she felt glad he was stopping by tomorrow, it caused her to feel happy but she didn't like it that he had to leave. "Oh, what's your name, mines Nimue

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki" He said before walking off. "It was nice meeting you, Nimue"

Meanwhile the woman who claimed to be Naruto's mother smiled. "It seems that Naru-chan has made a new friend, if anyone can help my musuko it's her" She said as she looked through a scrapbook adding something before closing it. After all her children and Naiads get along very well.


	3. Act 3

**Loveless**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson & The Olympians**_

Chapter 3

Naruto was in the comfort of his own home. He was currently eating a simple meal for breakfast, scrambled eggs and bacon. When he first looked through his food supplies he found that there were things like cereal, bread, butter, fruits, vegetables, and many others but he found that there were more romantic and aphrodisiac foods in the house.

Things like chocolate, champagne, strawberries, cherries, honey, whipped cream and many other foods. He then noticed extra separate aphrodisiac foods with labels on them, when he picked up the extra can of whipped cream he read the label.

The label said 'not for food', Naruto had no idea why it said that but he picked up a note after placing it back saying 'you will thank me in the future'. Naruto deduced that he should never return to this cabinet.

Naruto grabbed a few slips of paper, a bottle of ink, and a small paint brush. He starts to elegant write multiple kanji with neat calligraphy, and the kanji on the slip of paper looked beautiful with many months of practicing his kanji.

Naruto looked down at his work before bringing a small leaf and placed it on top of the slip of paper. Placing his hand down and gathered chakra into his hand and watched as the leaf disappeared in a tiny cloud of smoke before he gathered chakra back into his hand as the leaf came back.

He successfully created a seal. This seal was known as the Storage Seal. It was a simple seal that allowed one their belongings, bodies, and others with them and it only weighed the same as the seal.

In order to use the seal was to useful techniques created for the seal, the first was the Generic Sealing Technique. This was used to seal things within the seal and was also the basis for many of the sealing techniques.

The second was the Unsealing Technique. This was used to unseal things that have been sealed like the leaf he sealed away earlier. The storage seal was usually used with scrolls to have multiple 'slots' for something to be sealed.

He had a few storage scrolls on him, one with his belongings and the other for his tools and a few blank scrolls. He created storage tag seals as a quicker way to unseal the required object instead of opening the seal before unsealing the required object.

He created a few other storage tags and went on to make a seal called the Sealing Tag Barrier. It was a barrier ninjutsu that involves the usage of several sealing tags hidden beneath the surface, once anybody steps into the area they get constrained by many thin formula threads.

He tested this on his clones and watched has they were constrained by the many thin threads. He stood up and walked outside and put his hands into a single hand seal. " **Demonic Illusion: False Perception** " He said as the genjutsu settled around him.

He then went back to the pond he was at the day before and placing prayer beads around his wrists and ankles and placing his palm against his chest. " **Sealing Technique: Four Limbs Weighting Seal** " The weight of the beads increased exponentially, weighing down Naruto's limbs.

Naruto then walked onto the pond as Nimue came to the surface. "Hey you did come back" She said happily as Naruto turned to face her, taking in her body once again. She had big breasts presumably a D Cup, hip, curves, and thighs that could seduce any man or perverted god. Her hair covering her modesty and reaching past her nicely shaped ass.

"Don't get me wrong, this is the closet place with a big enough body of water for he to practice on and talking with you with is helping me stay social, talking to my clones can only go so far before I turn insane" He said before he looked at her. "Did your hair get longer? Yesterday it was only up to your upper back"

"I thought a little change could do me good" She said as she smiled at him before noticing the prayer beads. "What are those?"

"These are simply prayer beads used in conjunction with a jutsu that increases their weigh exponentially" He told the Naiad as he grabbed a few more leaves and creating a shadow clone whom was standing before him.

Naruto and his clone both placed the leaves of him and then they fell into a fighting stance. The clone went for the first attack knowing that they could of have a standoff for who knows long.

The clone went for a punch that Naruto dodged before retaliating. The blonde and his clone fought on top of the water while they were keeping the leaves stuck to their bodies, it was an exercise to help control chakra when on top of a body of water and the leaves and combat added more difficult to the task.

It was a good control exercise and with the prayer beads weighing him down, it would only help him in the future. Nimue who was watching her fellow blonde had a shocked look on her face when she saw him create a second him before fighting him.

"T-there is two of you" Nimue said in shock. "How can you?"

Naruto who was fighting his clone answered her. "That was a jutsu called the Shadow Clone Technique, it lets me create clones of myself but when they take a hit they dispel. However with this clone I had place more chakra, the energy used to use jutsu, to make him stronger to take a few hits before dispelling"

Nimue watched as Naruto fought his clone before finishing the fight and she noticed how the prayer beads changed colour. "Your beads changed colour" She said making the emotionless looking blonde look at his prayer beads.

They did change from white to blue. "So they did, I thought it would take longer than that" He said before looking back at her. "There are five colours white, blue, green, yellow and red. Once they're red it signifies that I am adjusted to the increased weights"

"Wow you must be really strong"

Naruto shook his head. "Far from it, there are many people stronger than me"

Naruto kneeled down as he started to create another orb of water. It was weird water manipulation was much more relaxed and calmer than when he was trying to use wind manipulation but then again with the gods in this world being real then it could have made an effect on the five elements.

Water, like he said, was calm and manipulating it was easier than the other elements he tried so far, maybe it was due to the fact that there were many gods and goddesses having water in their domains and with Poseidon being the major water using god made water manipulation easier.

Wind was a harder to perform as it was more resistant than water as the water let it happen. It was also shared by gods and goddess with one of the most notable gods being Zeus, the king himself. It was almost if wind didn't want to be control but rather be free, to grow and expand, and to be untameable.

He dropped the orb before walking off onto the earth. He had three other element manipulation training to test, first up was the earth element. He sat down with Nimue looking on in curiosity as he closed his eyes.

"What are you doing?" She asked with her gentle voice.

"Meditating" He answered emotionlessly.

"Why are you doing that? I thought you were training"

"I am training, instead of training with my chakra or with my body I am training my mind"

"Oh" Nimue said as she smiled at the jinchuriki. "I suppose it's also for element training?" Naruto nodded.

"For this meditation I required complete silence" He said getting her to nod when he opened a single eye to see her answer. "Thank you"

Naruto felt the gusts of wind blow through the park while hearing some animals, birds chirping, cats meowing, dogs barking as they played. It was peaceful, he liked peaceful. He felt the earth itself, it was nowhere senjutsu but he could feel the energies within the earth.

It was so peaceful he almost smiled. Nimue took notice in the slight movement in his lips as she continued to smile at the meditating shinobi.

Naruto opened his eyes and placed his hands onto the earth and got small pile of dirt. Using chakra he got the dirt to form a ball before it started to roll left to right while collecting dirt, the ball of dirt didn't get much bigger but Naruto didn't mind or wanted the ball of dirt to get to big.

Earth was less resistant than wind but more than water. Earth was a part of nature which meant plants, fertility, seasons etc. The element was shared by more gods and goddesses than the wind element and less than water. The earth was kind of stubborn in a way.

Next was fire, the uncontrolled, destructive element that burnt all in its path, considered the strongest of the five elements in a way especially in Konoha as it was the main element in the land of fire, his birthplace.

Picking up a leaf he lit a small flame onto the leaf and used his chakra to keep the fire from spreading. While fire was a force to be reckoned with it also represented desire, security, drive, passion, and an outgoing spirit. Fire was a double edged sword, play with fire you get burnt but if you can control it you would learn that it has many talents aside from burning everything to nothing.

Not many gods or goddess were associated with fire, Hephaestus and Hestia were the two main gods and goddesses associated with flames.

Fire was tranquil, kind, makes you feel warm, a lot of emotions within it. Like water it was one of the easiest to manipulate probably because of Hestia's influence.

The last element was lightning, like fire lightning also didn't have much gods or goddesses who were associated with lightning. Zeus was the main known god of lightning.

Lightning elemental training was harder. One way of lightning training was using static electricity but controlling it when to shock someone or thing, there are other ways for lightning elemental training. Naruto brought his hand up while gathering lightning chakra. He pointed his finger forward as he tried to force the lightning to surge around his finger.

Naruto learnt that lightning was the hardiest element to control, probably because Zeus didn't like anyone using his element. Lightning was much like wind, wanting to be free but also uncontrollable like fire.

Naruto stopped when he saw a line of electricity surge around his finger, it wasn't much but at least he managed to make lightning to appear, using the elemental jutsus were much more easier than elemental manipulation. Maybe it was because the hand seals took care of the elements.

"Five elements, you can control five elements?" Nimue asked.

"No, this is elemental training that will help me find my elemental affinity and helps with an elemental jutsus in the long run especially when I make some jutsu"

"Make jutsu?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah make techniques like my shadow clone jutsu but with the five elements. Even though I can use the five elements with hand seals, the manipulation training or Nature Transformation is one of two necessary components for creating or modifying a technique"

"One of two, then what is the other one?"

"Shape Manipulation or Shape Transformation"

"Shape manipulation? What good is manipulating shapes?" The Naiad asked.

"While nature transformation changes the nature of the chakra, shape transformation changes the actual form and movement, altering its abilities" Naruto said.

"So the whole reason you are learning about this nature transformation is so you can modify and create jutsu?" She asked and Naruto nodded.

Naruto leaned against one of the trees near the pond as Nimue swam around. "Hey, hey why don't you join me?"

Naruto glanced at her before looking towards the sky. "I'm good here, where it is nice and dry"

Nimue pouted a little before she got an idea. Nimue moved her arms back before swinging it forwards causing the water in the pond to hit the blonde wetting him.

"Now you are wet" She said. "Now you can swim!"

Naruto got up and went through a few hand seals. " **Fire Release: Heated Figure (Katon: Onsui-zu)** " Naruto's body gained a small transparent flame covered his body as Nimue could feel the heat around his body and then it disappeared showing the blonde was dry just before he got splashed.

Nimue pouted. "That's cheating"

"Says the one who tried to force me to swim by wetting me" The chunin responded as the Naiad looked away embarrassed.

"So that's a fire technique?" The Naiad asked as the blonde nodded.

"Heated Figure causes my body to heat up and can be used to dry myself but it has its use in combat" The naked Naiad sent him a look that asked to explain. "I can go even hotter. Things can melt under the right temperature and a few fires here and then, maybe on my body too"

Nimue nodded. "But what is the point of coming to visit if you're not going to join me?"

"Socially, I need someone to talk to"

"And you won't swim, why?"

"I chose not to"

But… we're friends… right?" She asked as Naruto sat back down.

Friends, a foreign concept for him as he never had a real friend, he had comrades on the battlefield and Jiraiya could count as a friend, if he was less perverted.

"I guess we are?" He said unsure.

"You're unsure?" She asked with a sad look as slowly went deeper into the water.

"Well I never had a friend before so I don't know"

"Then I'll be your friend!" She said. "I don't have any friends either as I am the only one in this pond"

Naruto looked unsure about this. "Then I guess we are… friends" He tested the word.

"Now… come swim with me" She immediately said.

"No" He said causing the Naiad to pout.

"…Do you have anything to talk about? Get off your chest? Need some explaining" She asked since he wouldn't swim with her.

Naruto then looked at her with his expressionless face. "Well when I decided to look through my cabinets for food there was a can of whipped cream labelled 'not for food' and 'you'll thank me in the future' do you know what that means?"

Nimue's face went red as she went deeper into the water as it covered her mouth. Bubbles were coming out when she was talking causing Naruto to be unable to hear what she said. " _I think she's broken_ " He thought before he started to walk off, he said goodbye and heard bubbling as he left.


	4. Act 4

**Loveless**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson & The Olympians**_

Chapter 4

Naruto was sitting on his couch as he went through his books. He went through the basic manipulation and chakra control and memorized them. The fuinjutsu guide and Jiraiya's theories were the ones he was currently looking at.

"Hmm this seal would be useful but there as to be a way for it to hold the medical properties" He spoke as he looked from the guide to the notes. "These Healing Seals are going to be very difficult"

Jiraiya's notes didn't only have jutsu, they also had seal ideas. The Healing Seal was a tag that when placed onto someone's body the chakra within the seal would heal the wounds of the person much like the Mystical Palm Technique used by the medic nins.

If these seal was perfected it would save time for many medic nins and for those who can use medical ninjutsu. Naruto stood up as he closed the books and placed them on the counter before walking over and picking up Loveless.

"I guess it's time to search for my… family" Naruto picked up some seals before walking out of his home. Now how was he going to find them?

Sealing Loveless into an empty scroll along with the seals he headed off to the park. "Oh Naruto your early" Nimue said as she saw him approach.

Naruto looked down at his new friend. "I am going to search for my supposed family"

Nimue looked sad. "You're leaving?"

The blonde nodded. "Yes, I have a feeling which 'goddess' is my 'mother'"

"You do?" She said a little surprised. "Most demigods don't know their godly parent is until they are claimed"

"Claimed?"

"Claiming is when a god or goddess acknowledges you as their child" Nimue then averted her eyes from Naruto. "But some of them don't get claimed"

Naruto narrowed his eyes, not at Nimue but at the thought of parents not claiming their own children. "So there is a chance I will not get claimed by my mother?"

Nimue hesitantly nodded. "You said you may know who your mother is" She said trying to get off the topic.

"I have a feeling, there are a few signs at home" Naruto said as he remembered the signs, first there was a lot of aphrodisiacs, named after the Greek goddess Aphrodite. The second sign was that there was when he was back travelling in the Elemental Nations.

When in the Elemental Nations outside of Konoha many of the opposite gender were attracted to him and according the books on 'Greek Gods and Goddesses' it also explained about their demigod traits, which was odd, and it said that children of Aphrodite were naturally beautiful or handsome.

The ability to radiate beauty, regardless of how they might look and managing to make the clothes they wear look glamorous. Attract the other gender just be being near or walking by them.

The third sign was something he carried for a few years, his summoning contract. When he was young he was approached by the summon that wanted him to be their summoner.

When he signed the contract to be their summoner he noticed the name Kushina Uzumaki next to it, it was the same last name as his, and the summons confirmed it with him. When he met the woman claiming to be his mother, he didn't believe her.

She claimed to be Kushina Uzumaki, a woman who was already dead. He knew that his father was Minato due to their resemblance and the fact he was used for the sealing, these two were confirmed as his parents by Jiraiya and the pervert was shocked to see that Naruto knew.

Only one goddess had a relation with his summons. What was his summons?

Doves, the goddess that had a relation with doves, it was Aphrodite.

Naruto could be completely wrong but he had a feeling it was Aphrodite. Naruto turned to the Naiad. "I believe it is Aphrodite"

Nimue looked a bit shocked. "Are you sure? That can't be you are the exact opposite of a child of Aphrodite, maybe you're a child of another goddess?"

"That may be the case" Naruto said. "But the signs are there, I could ask 'him' about her and the fact that she knew about my parentage and godfather when only a few people actually knew just help her case of being my mother"

"Him? Who is him?"

Naruto had a more serious look in his eyes. "A temporary ally, he was there when I was born"

"Ooh I want to meet him"

"That would prove to be difficult" He said crossing his arms. "Only I have the ability to go there and I might be able to but there may or may not be any water"

"Well… is there anyone else you can ask?"

"My father but he is dead, my godfather but he is back… home and he already told me that the name she used and my father's name were my parents that I already knew" He then looked at his hand. "There is one other person I can ask"

"Who is that?"

"My summons or more specifically the boss summon" Naruto told the Naiad. "She was my mother's main summon and confirmed her mortal name when I first met them"

"So why don't you summon them?"

"I don't know if I can summon them here. I'm not exactly in the Elemental Nations, if I summon them they could become stuck here, there is no chakra in this world and reverse something may not work" Naruto said as listed off a few other things that would cause the summoning to not work correctly.

" _Man that is a lot…_ " Nimue thought with a sweat drop. "If you don't try than you won't know"

Naruto sighed. "I guess you're right" Naruto went through a few hand seals. " **Summoning Technique** " A cloud of smoke covered where he slammed his palm and the smoke disappeared to show a beautiful white dove.

"Naruto-sama" The small dove said as it saw the dove summoner. "Where are we?"

"This is a place called New York in a completely different world from the Elemental Nations" Naruto answered the dove.

"How did you manage that Naruto-sama"

"A woman who says she is my mother sent me here to meet with my family" He told the dove as the dove's eyes widened.

"Someone claiming to be Kushina-sama, but isn't Kushina-sama dead?" The dove said.

"That's what I want to know but I don't know if you'll be able to go back to your domain" Naruto said. "If you're able to get back can you ask Lady Akemi about this?"

"Of course Naruto-sama, I will ask Lady Akemi about Kushina's status" The dove said before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

"Looks like they can return to their domain" Nimue said as Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, I guess I'm lucky huh?" A short time passed as the dove returned.

"Naruto-sama" The dove spoke. "I have news from Lady Akemi"

"What's that?"

"She wants to reverse summon you to have the conversation" Naruto nodded as he and the dove disappeared leaving Nimue in the pond who decided to dive under the water.

Naruto and the dove were now in the summoning domain for the doves. In front of Naruto was an elegant, large, white dove the size of Jiraiya's main summon Gamabunta but just a little smaller.

"Lady Akemi" Naruto bowed.

"Naruto-chan" She responded bowing her head at the young summoner. "I heard that you wanted to talk about this woman"

"Yes I do Lady Akemi" Naruto said as he explained meeting the woman who looked and claimed to be Kushina, his mother.

"Hmm I'll check the summoning scroll" Akemi summoned the scroll before her and saw that the scroll was lightly crossed over. "According to this she is dead the only other way for this to happen is if she broke the contract herself"

"Did she tell you anything before she died?" Naruto asked as Akemi shook her head.

"I'm afraid not" She then became more serious. "There is something we found out"

"What's that?"

"Since we are in this… New York, we are unable to summon ourselves back to the Elemental Nations" Akemi spoke seriously.

" _So I there is only one way back and that's through her_ " Naruto thought. " _I wonder if this is also her doing as well, she is the Lady of Doves after all_ "

"So Naruto-chan what are you going to do?"

"Well this woman wanted me to meet my so called family after walking into my life when I no longer required her and sent me to New York" Naruto told Akemi. "My best chance is to meet them so she can send me back"

"Are you sure this is a wise idea Naruto-chan?" Akemi spoke concerned about her summoner.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure"

"Is there anything else you can tell me about this woman" Akemi asked as Naruto started to tell her she knew his secret parentage, that she was apparently a goddess and that Aphrodite goddess of love and lady of doves was his mother.

Akemi took this information in and wondered herself, if Kushina was indeed alive, goddess or not she would have to have a chat with her, Lady of Doves or not.

"I'll be going now Lady Akemi" Naruto said breaking the boss summon out of her thoughts.

"Take care Naruto-chan" She watched as Naruto disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

" _Kushina if you're alive you have a lot of explaining to do_ " Akemi thought. " _Knowing of Naruto-chan's birth parents is a secret only know to six people not including Minato and Kushina, Aphrodite or whoever you are if you are Naruto's mother…_ " She left her last thought trailing off.

Naruto appeared back at the pond as he saw Nimue resurface. "Naruto you're back. How was your trip?"

Naruto glanced over to Nimue. "It was fine"

"Did you learn anything?"

"Not really we talked about mystery woman and that the only way to go back home is through my 'mother'" Naruto said.

"I see… are you leaving now?" She asked as the blonde ninja nodded. "Stay right there" Nimue then dived under the water before coming back up holding something.

"What's this?" He asked as he was given the wrapped object.

"It's a present"

"A present, why would you give me a present"

"Don't you remember Naruto? We are friends remember" She giggled.

"Oh yes, I remember"

"Open it" Naruto then opened the present to see a sword. It was thinner than Loveless and the blade was slightly shorter as well. It was a double edged sword like Loveless but the main colour of the blade was silver with a hint of blue.

"This sword is well made" Naruto said as he inspected the blade. "Did you make this?"

Nimue nodded. "I did"

"Why are you giving me this blade?"

"Even though you probably have weapons and with your chakra abilities, I thought it would better be more safe than sorry. I hope you like it" She nervously said.

"It is a lovely blade" Naruto said with a small smile. "It must have took some time to make"

Nimue had a small blush on her face. "That blade is also enchanted"

"Enchanted?" Naruto said back to his emotionless expression.

"Walk onto the water" She instructed as Naruto walked onto the water. "Now place the tip of the blade on the surface of the water" Naruto held the blade upside down as the tip was touching the surface causing a little ripple.

"Now send some chakra through it, it should also get your demigod power" Naruto did as instructed as the silver blade gained a light blue glow as another rippled was sent through the water. Naruto watched as the water and looked over to Nimue.

"What was that for?"

"This sword has a unique ability, the first is when it touches water it absorbs it for power the same as putting the blade in the water and the stronger the glow will become until you unleash it. It is stronger when you put in the water and wait a while. The second ability is that when touching the water you can make your reflection turn connect here so we can communicate" Nimue said proudly.

"Is there any other features?" Naruto asked.

"There are more abilities but you'll just have to figure them out yourself" She winked at him.

Naruto looked down at the sword " _Great now I have two swords only knowing their basic abilities, the Kyubi said that I'll figure out the rest for Loveless later on_ " He looked back up to the proud Naiad.

"Does it have a name?"

Nimue blinked. "Hmm, I know I'll call it… Torrent"

"Strong and fast-moving, overwhelming" Naruto said. "Good choice"

Naruto walked off the water. "Good luck" Nimue said as Naruto nodded and gave a wave. Now it was time to find his so called family but where to start.

After walking through a street he noticed that he was being followed.


	5. Act 5

**Loveless**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson & The Olympians**_

Chapter 5

Naruto turned into an alleyway when he noticed someone following him. His follower turned into the same alleyway but when the person looked around Naruto was nowhere to be seen.

The follower's breath hitched as a cold blade pressed against their neck. Looking down to see a black blade Naruto spoke.

"Why are you following me" Naruto coldly spoke.

The person with the sword to their neck was a male slightly shorter than Naruto and was wearing what seemed to be fake feet. "I...I was looking for you"

Naruto's eyes narrowed as the blade pressed against the male's neck harder. "Why?"

"I… it's my job" The male spoke in fear. "I am tasked to bring you to camp!"

"Camp, tell me about this camp"

"A camp for half-bloods, children of gods and goddesses" The male started to panic as the blade threatened to slice him. "I am a Satyr, I was drawn here by your scent but I was unable to find you till now!"

The male released a sigh of relief as Naruto removed the blade. "Then you are of use to me Satyr" Naruto said as he sealed away Loveless, when the male turned around to see the blonde he was stumped to see the blade was no longer there.

Naruto looked at the Satyr. "I know you have questions. Firstly where my sword went or how I obtained it will not be revealed, secondly how you and others were unable to locate me is one of my own techniques"

The Satyr nodded as he listened to the blonde, a bit secretive and cold but a technique that made him and others regardless of finding him interested the Satyr.

"What is your name Satyr?" The cold speaking blonde asked.

"Bill, my name is Bill" The Satyr said.

"Well Billy Goat, my name is Naruto" Naruto said with an emotionless tone.

"It's Bill…" Bill sighed as he was called Billy Goat. It was pretty much every nickname for a Satyr named Bill or Billy. "Hold on did you say I had a use to you?"

"Yes, I am searching for my supposed family" Naruto said. "Since I am apparently of godly blood, you will guide me to my so called family"

"So you know?" Bill asked as Naruto nodded. "This chances everything, you are in danger. The monsters will be after…"

"I have killed my fair share of monsters" Naruto interrupted. "If you forgot I almost killed you, and did you forget my blade?"

Bill looked sheepish. "I kind of did"

"No matter, let us be off" Naruto said as Bill nodded.

Naruto and Bill walked through New York before Naruto spoke up. "Hmm, this seems to be slow let us take to the skies"

Bill turned around to Naruto very quickly. "What?"

Naruto without turning to Bill and continuing to walk on spoke. "I have a friend that'll let us fly"

"I… I don't think that will be a good idea" Bill said as they entered into a forest looking area. Suddenly a roar was heard and when they looked back they saw a Minotaur charging at them.

Naruto stared at the beast charging towards them. "You again, I killed you how many times and you still come for more?"

The Minotaur just roared in anger as it charged. Naruto easily dodged to the side and brought out Loveless and slashed at its back. When the Minotaur turned around a sword pierced its heart, the beast looked down as saw the blonde before it burst into dust.

Bill's jaw dropped as Naruto easily killed the Minotaur and picked up the horn before he put it away with the sword. "H-how many times have you killed it?"

"I killed it six times now" Naruto said as Bill looked gobsmacked. "I fought my opponents much tougher than that thing"

"M-much tougher" Bill gulped at the thought.

"We are losing daylight" Naruto said as he left Bill behind.

"H-hey, wait up!" Bill yelled as he ran after the blonde.

Naruto looked down at the prayer beads around his wrists and ankles, they changed colour again. Now the blue beads were now green, just two more colours to go.

"Do you have any abilities Billy Goat?"

"My names Bill…" Bill deadpanned. "Well we can detect both half-bloods and monsters by scent, but not underground. We can control nature to a degree by playing music on reed pipes" Bill held up his own reed pipes as Naruto nodded.

"We can talk to animals and some monsters. We have animal-level hearing and smell, run at superhuman speeds, along with climbing, we can sense nature magic like the Golden Fleece, Pan, etc. We practice woodland magic, eat recyclable material like tin, plastic, etc. as well as wood and grass" Bill listed off as Naruto just listened. "When we die we are reincarnated as flowers, plants and trees. If I'm lucky I'll become a laurel. Oh and we can sense the emotions of demigods and mortals"

"That's quite a skill list. I do wonder what can you sensing from me"

"That's the thing, I can't sense any type of emotion from you" Bill said as he rang a hand through his black hair. The dark skin Satyr stretched his goat legs as he turned to the demigod. "Why is that?"

"Emotions aren't useful on the battlefield" Naruto told the Satyr leaving no room for questions.

Bill's nosed twitched as he turned around to see a Hellhound jump at Naruto. Before Bill could yell out to Naruto the Hellhound fell to the ground dead before it burst into dust, Bill looked at Naruto holding the same black blade that was pressed against his neck.

Just by looking at the sword, Bill could tell he didn't like the aura emitting of the blade. The dark aura from the sword scared him and he could feel the hatred roll off it.

Naruto sealed the sword away as he looked towards Bill. "We can either fly or walk your choice"

"I rather walk, for safety from the skies" Bill told the demigod in front of him.

Naruto just shrugged. "I can fight this way so it was a win-win no matter what you chose"

Bill stared at the emotionless demigod. " _I wonder what this guy went through to become something like this…_ " The Satyr thought.

The demigod satyr duo was doing alright as Bill asked Naruto another question. "Hey Naruto you said you had a technique to make yourself unable to be located. Do you think you can use it on us?" Bill asked.

"No, the technique was meant for one person only" Naruto said causing the satyr to sigh.

"Damn, that would be lucky if you could make it for more than one person" Bill said as his stomach demanded more food.

Naruto pulled out a storage seal and place his chakra into it as an apple popped out. Grabbing the apple he through it over towards the satyr. "Don't say I never give you anything"

Bill grabbed the apple and looked over to the blonde. " _At least he isn't heartless_ " He thought as he ate the apple, the blonde was actually a nice guy, cold but nice.

After a long walk, Bill looked up and smiled. "We are almost there, camp is just ahead"

"I wonder if camp had any decent fighters" Naruto mumbled. " _If this camp has other demigods I should make sure they don't pose a threat to Konoha and the Elemental Nations_ " He was a shinobi and his duty to his village came first even if he didn't like the villagers within it.

"Naruto, let me be the first to welcome you to Camp Half-Blood" Bill said as they entered the camp. Naruto looked around as Bill pointed out many different things.

A half man, half horse then galloped up to them. "Ah Bill you have brought back a demigod I see" The horse man said.

Bill nodded. "This is Naruto, he already knows everything Chiron"

The centaur looked at Naruto as he stroked his beard. "Did you tell him?"

"No, I learnt when I came to this world" Naruto told the centaur.

"So you are from another world" Chiron said still stroking his beard as he looked at the blonde. " _Cold eyes, emotionless expression. A child soldier_ "

Naruto nodded. "I already know of the 'gods', monsters, other mythological creatures, the claiming process and who my parent is based off evidence left around me" Naruto told the Centaur.

Chiron and Bill looked shocked. "So you already know?"

"I am 95% sure that Aphrodite is my mother" Naruto said. "The only reason I came to this camp is to meet my family so she can send me back home, you don't need to worry about my protection I have combat experience"

Chiron looked at the demigod. Most don't know their parent until they are claimed, he could tell the blonde had a lot of combat experience as a child soldier and when Bill started to talk about how easily he killed the Minotaur six times along with other monsters, shocked was an understatement.

"So your mother won't let you go back to your world until you meet your family?" Chiron asked as Naruto nodded. Chiron then lead Naruto over to what was called the Big House and Naruto met Mr D.

"Mr D" Chiron said getting the man drinking a cola to turn to him who spotted the blonde.

"Oh great another one" Mr D said. "Who is this one Chiron?"

"This is Naruto…" Chiron said as Naruto told the centaur his last name.

"Uzumaki"

"Naruto Uzumaki, he already knows of everything from monsters to gods, the claiming process, everything"

If Mr D was surprised he didn't show it. He stared into the eyes of the blonde and saw something that made him smile.

The blonde was not a hero.

Naruto had the eyes of a soldier, a killer. Someone who would kill someone close to them if it meant the success of a mission, kill a life to save more lives. He didn't place restrictions on himself like the other demigods and heroes who wanted to save everyone. Not a single emotion was in those cold blue eyes.

"So he knows everything about this?" Mr D asked as Chiron nodded.

"Even his mother" Chiron said as Mr D looked at the centaur.

"Take him to the cabins, I have a feeling he is going to be claimed soon" The god said as he drank his cola wishing it was wine.

Chiron led Naruto to the cabins and told him to look around and Bill decided to show Naruto the cabins as well.

"These are the cabins" Bill said as he waved his hand over each cabin. Naruto was about to say something when a group of demigods walked over.

"Look a newbie" A male spoke.

"You know the rules" The female spoke as she walked forward. "We have to give him the special welcome"

One of the males went to grab Naruto as he coldly stared at them before he appeared behind the male holding Loveless as the male fell down as blood shot out from his back.

Many onlookers had looks of shock when they witnessed how easily the blonde took out the child of Ares. "You bastard" A male said as he charged at the blonde who side stepped and kicked the son of Ares onto the floor.

The female and leader of the group watched the blonde who turned to her with a cold look in his eyes. She watched at the one who was kicked down went to attack the blonde who turned around and stabbed the son of Ares in the shoulder with the black blade.

"That's enough!" Chiron said as he galloped over and saw the two bleeding sons of Ares as Naruto sealed away his sword. "What is going on here?"

Naruto looked up at the centaur. "I was attacked and I retaliated" He said. "If attacked by an enemy it is best to kill your opponent before they get a chance to come back"

"Naruto" Chiron called out the blonde's name. "While you are in camp you are no longer a child soldier" When Chiron said this many gasped at the revelation.

"No more fighting or killing. If you are forced to fight, fight unarmed" Chiron said. "Someone take this two to the infirmary"

As the two sons of Ares were taken to the infirmary a pink aura surrounded Naruto and a symbol appeared above his head. "He is claimed" Chiron said. "All hail, Naruto Uzumaki son of Aphrodite, goddess of beauty, love, lust, desire, sexuality and pleasure"

When the pink aura disappeared Naruto was nowhere to be seen until they saw him appear from behind a tree looking complete unchanged. Most people who saw the one sided fight were shocked that he, a soldier, was a child of Aphrodite.

"I was right, she was my mother" Naruto said. "Now where is my family?"

Bill then pointed towards the pink cabin as Naruto's eyebrows twitched. "I am not entering… that abomination"

Bill just patted Naruto on the back as Naruto walked up to the cabin. Naruto opened the door to the cabin he was going to meet his…siblings.


	6. Act 6

**Loveless**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson & The Olympian**_

Chapter 6

Naruto stopped as he looked up at the abomination. A pink cabin, all pink all the time. Naruto couldn't bring himself inside…it.

It was to girly for any warrior with self-respect to enter. Naruto then felt himself being pushed into the cabin. Naruto turned around to face a girl around his own age with long black hair and blue eyes.

"So you are our new brother" She said as she looked at him. "Quite a display back there"

"Who are you?" Naruto asked the girl who pushed him into the abomination.

"Isn't courtesy to give ones one name first?" She asked back.

"You already know my name" Naruto said as he crossed his arms.

The black haired girl smiled at her brother. "I'm Silena Beauregard, welcome to what you can call home"

Naruto looked around the cabin as he heard Silena speak. "I'm quite surprised you dodged our mother's claiming"

"You mean that pink aura?"

Silena nodded. "Most people get changed by the aura but you managed to avoid it"

"Changed?" Naruto asked as he narrowed his eyes.

"It's nothing dangerous" Silena told Naruto. "Just makes you look prettier, better looking clothes, etc."

Naruto turned to see others in the cabin. Silena walked past Naruto to the others. "Let me introduce you to your new siblings"

" _Siblings…_ " Naruto thought.

"This is Lacy and Mitchell" Silena pointed to the male and female. "This is Drew" She pointed to a female before she listed off nine other sisters and four other brothers.

Naruto while he had an emotionless expression on his face, his thoughts were different. " _Siblings…I have brothers and sisters. I have met my 'family' so I should be sent back to the Elemental Nations soon_ " He thought as his fingers slightly twitched before they formed fists. " _She slept with other men and had kids…did she love my father or was he just a thing?_ "

" _Did she use the form of Kushina with other men? I knew Aphrodite was a whore but…_ " Naruto thought angrily. " _She slept around with men. She cheated on her husband with Ares and also with my father. She married my father there is a marriage certificate to prove it! She cheated on both her godly husband and mortal husband! This people are not my siblings…but they didn't choose to be 'her' children…_ "

"Do we have any unique abilities to being a demigod?" Naruto asked his…sister.

Silena took on a thoughtful expression before answering. "As children of Aphrodite we have magical control over clothes, makeup, and jewellery. Have the ability to change our physical appearance, ability to speak fluent French, possess high social abilities and awareness, the ability to use Permanent Makeup on others, the ability to curse people so all of their clothes are two sizes too small for them and we have the absolute control over love and desire or called Amokinesis. Selected children of Aphrodite can influence others with the strength of their voice, this ability is called Charmspeak"

Naruto listened to all the abilities and he was very disappointed, a majority of those abilities he would never use as he would live, he had no use for stupid clothes curse or control over them but if he could control a necklace to strangle his opponent them maybe he would reconsider it but it was useless right now.

Changing his physical appearance would not do him any good as his transformation technique was a real transformation unlike other ninjas back in the Elemental Nations. He rarely talked to anyone and he was already aware of his surroundings. Speaking French was useless as he would just go back to Konoha where they can't speak French, the Permanent Makeup sounded stupid to him and the control over love? He didn't need it anymore but if he could use it on opponents then it might provide useful.

Charmspeak however was the most useful ability he heard. It sounded just like Shisui's Sharingan ability, the Kotoamatsukami, a Sharingan ability that casts a powerful yet subtle mind-controlling genjutsu on the target.

It allowed the user to enter the mind of any individual within their field of view, and manipulate them by giving them false experiences, making it seem as if they were doing things of their own free will. This left victim being entirely unaware that they are being manipulated.

"A majority of those abilities are useless" Naruto said as his siblings looked at him with his sisters being in shock more than his brothers. "While some are useful to you they are not to me. A few abilities could be useful if I can use them in combat, mainly the attire control and Amokinesis."

"I got techniques that put those useless abilities to shame. However the Charmspeak is the only ability that interests me, the power of mind-control, if it's like that move then it is even more useful"

"Hey the other abilities aren't useless!" One of the females yelled out. "Like you can change your appearance" Naruto then turned into her before turning back into himself. This caused many to shut up, if he could do that the other abilities of being Aphrodite's children were useless to the child soldier in front of them.

Judging by his character, all but three were useless. Two having to be combat tested first. Naruto's brothers and sister were uneasy around the blonde except for Silena who was still uneasy but much more controlled and better off than the rest. Most of them were afraid.

"How does one know you have gotten the Charmspeak ability?" He asked as Silena shrugged.

"No one has yet to get Charmspeak here, there are some records of some others having it but we don't know much. I can get you some of the records if you want and I can tell you what we know"

Naruto nodded. "That would be nice…sis?"

Silena laughed. "Don't worry just call me Silena until you get used to it" She told the blonde. "Charmspeak or Charmspeaking is a rare type of hypnotism ability that chosen children of Aphrodite possess. I don't know if it can be taught though" She said as she walked over to a trunk and started to search through it.

"Charmspeak can be a very powerful weapon, as it can make people do anything on command" Silena told her brother. "Ah found it" She then past the old book towards him.

"Charmspeak is a type of hypnotism or persuasion in which it allows the speaker to convince someone else to do or get whatever they want. The strength of the command depends on the tone and the emotion of the charmspeaker's voice, as well as their skill with it" Naruto read aloud "Eventually, charmspeak wears off and the person has no recollection of why they did what they were command to do. For those children of Aphrodite blessed with this gift, they may not realize that they are using this ability, usually not trying to put any power into their words, though they can still charmspeak other people"

Naruto noticed that the charmspeak could be changed to fit similar with the Kotoamatsukami. The sharingan ability was more powerful as it didn't wear off, at least not to his knowledge and didn't have much if not any weaknesses.

Charmspeak could be negated through a number of ways. A diminished effect on other charmspeakers, neutralized by the power of gold, people with strong wills or intentions are unaffected and the more powerful the being the stronger their resistance is. If someone is aware of a person's ability to charmspeak, then it will have a reduced effect as they will be on guard in case it is used on them, and finally those of the same sex would have resistance to it.

Naruto had a lot of weaknesses to strengthen if he gained or already had the ability. He would have to practice the power against other charmspeakers, against gold, overpowered others wills with his own, overwhelm a person expecting it through sheer power and even against the same sex.

The weaknesses of charmspeaking made it less desirable than the Kotoamatsukami, but it was extremely useful none the less. The child of love wondered if he channelled chakra into his voice to use charmspeak.

Naruto handed it back to Silena before he channelled chakra into his voice. "Thank you Silena, why don't you have a nap on your bed?" Silena looked at Naruto.

"That is a good idea, thanks" Silena then walked over to her own bed and she lays down on it.

That was a chakra filled voice, now for one without chakra. He turned to Drew who decided to read a book. "Hey Drew mind if you can show me the Permanent Makeup?"

Drew got up and showed Naruto the magical makeup. Naruto didn't care for it before he spoke to Drew again. "Go sit down" Drew complied and she did. "Are you okay?"

When Naruto said this Drew looked at him. "I'm fine" Naruto tuned to Lacy whose mouth was in an O shape. Naruto put a finger to his lips, which looked a little odd seeing his face was emotionless. "Don't tell them just yet Lacy"

Lacy nodded as Naruto stopped using the Charmspeak. Naruto now knew how to use Charmspeak pretty easily, as long as you will it or use charka in your voice you could use it. Naruto's next goal is to make it like the Kotoamatsuki, polish the weaknesses to zero and to make it work through eye contact.

"Huh? I fell asleep?" Silena asked as she woke up, Naruto didn't want her to be asleep for long so he made it a few minutes.

"You must have been drained" Naruto said as Lacy stifled a giggle. Lacy was like her brothers and sisters, except Silena, afraid of the blonde after he wounded the two sons of Ares but after watching the blonde mess with Silena and Drew with Charmspeak her cold-hearted, emotionless brother wasn't so bad after all, he was actually pretty nice and fun in her opinion, especially after that.

"Must of" Silena mumbled unaware of being charmspoken.

"Is there anything else of this cabin I should know, besides it needing a paint job" Silena gave a laughed and Lacy giggled, even serious he managed to make them laugh, and he was serious about the paint job, they could see it in his eyes!

"There was once a rite called Aphrodite's Rite of Passage" Lacy told the other blonde.

"Aphrodite's Rite of Passage sounds stupid"

"It is" Silena said. "It is a rite that all demigod children of Aphrodite were expected to go through until I abolished it"

"What is the rite about?"

"It was 'tradition' of an Aphrodite camper making a person fall in love with them and then breaking that person's heart" Silena said as they heard Drew.

"A tradition that you abolished" She said. "We should have kept it"

The two were about to argue before Naruto spoke. "Love is useless anyway" This caused the three to look towards their brother.

"What do you mean love is useless?" Lacy asked confused.

"Love is a worthless thing, look at what love gave us" Naruto said. "We go to war to protect love ones and we start war to ensure our love ones stay safe. Love is just another factor in war"

"But love is also a key factor in peace" Silena told the blonde.

"That may be true but as long as out precious _mother_ stays with the dumb war pig then love will always have a place with war" Naruto said as they heard he spat out the word mother like poison.

Silena saw something within the blonde she knew far too well. "You were never shown love were you?"

Naruto glanced at her. "That is true, in my whole town I was seen as a demon and no one showed me any love until after I have discarded a useless emotion" A few people came to mind from Konoha, the few people who showed him any positive emotions or didn't treat him like a demon. Jiraiya was the main one.

Lacy looked at her brother when she heard of him being treated as a demon by the whole entire town. "Aw it's alright" She said. "You're no demon"

"What are you doing?" He asked as he looked down at Lacy.

"Hugging you" She replied. Lacy gasped at the confused look Naruto sent her way. "You never had a hug before?" Her answer was when Naruto shook his head negatively.

" _What kind of life did you go through Naruto?_ " Silena thought as she looked at her brother who was treated as a demon and who was also a child soldier with far superior abilities then those she had seen in camp combat wise and ability wise.

"Please let go" Naruto emotionlessly said.

"No!" Lacy defiantly shouted back.

Silena just laughed at the scene while Drew decided to leave. Silena could tell that things would get very interesting with the whisker mark blonde… wait whisker marks? Now this was even more interesting.

 **Naruto is currently indifferent about his siblings and his thoughts about them will change on their actions around him. Nimue will return don't worry. Drew has yet to obtain the Charmspeak ability right now.**


	7. Act 7

**Loveless**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson & The Olympians**_

Chapter 7

Whisker marks, what type of person would have whisker marks? Naruto apparently, were they birthmarks or were they scars? Were they branded onto him by his hometown who called him a demon? Silena didn't know but she was interested in her brother, not in a romantic or sexual way but in a curious or worried sibling way.

Besides the gods didn't care for simple things like the sibling boundaries when it comes to love, hell they married each other, brothers and sisters. Zeus and Hera being the two most recalled of.

It was kind of funny seeing how little Lacy attached herself to the expressionless blonde. They were the only two who weren't still afraid or uneasy around him, Drew was also fine with the blonde but Silena could tell that she was more afraid then Lacy and herself.

Mitchell and their other brothers and sisters were still afraid but seeing how Lacy was acting around Naruto and him not doing anything calmed down the worried demigods of Aphrodite.

Silena looked at her new brother acted and it was pretty funny how he tried to get Lacy to stop hugging him. Soon Naruto got out of Lacy's hug of happiness and went towards the door.

"Where are you going?" The head counsellor of cabin 10 asked the newest member of the cabin.

"To train" He replied as he walked out the door.

Silena sighed before getting up. "Are you going to follow him?" Lacy asked as Silena nodded.

Silena walked through the camp and some campers looked a bit uneasy with how Naruto acted but some looked impressed like her best friend Clarisse, a few from Athena, a few from Hermes and Apollo and lastly some from Hephaestus.

The sight she walked into was her brother standing on the surface of water! How did he do that? Silena knew her brother was different when he showed off the ability to transform into someone else, this just made Silena wondered.

Naruto still looking in front of him called out to Silena. "May I help you?"

Silena jumped a little when he called out her name, she didn't expect him to know she was here so easily. "Um I… got a few questions"

Naruto stopped what he was doing and turned to his sister. "Questions, what type of questions"

"For starters why do you consider our abilities useless and how are you doing that" Silena pointed to the water he was standing on.

Naruto walked forward towards Silena as he answered his sister. "This is an energy called Chakra from my world and for you questions about the skills sit down, it will take a while along with your other questions"

"How do you know I have other questions?" She asked him, hands on her hips and with a small pout adding more to her attractiveness.

Naruto sat down on the soft grass. "Because when you hear of a child soldier of course you will have multiple questions"

"It was that obvious?" She asked as she sat down next to him as he nodded. "What was that you said about another world?"

"Nothing to concern yourself for now" He told her. "Now onto the abilities, as you saw the ability to change physical appearance, I can become someone else entirely regardless of gender. The clothes curse on someone is not useful in combat and the control over said clothes is also useless unless it can be used on opponents"

"When I return to my world speaking French will be useless, I rarely talk with people unless on a mission with allies and my due to my profession my awareness is pretty high. The Permanent Makeup on others sounds useless as it is not suited for anything I require" Naruto told Silena who nodded.

As a soldier only things that will help with the mission counted as useful to him. "Control over desires and love will be useful if it works against my enemies" Silena took in his words carefully as she listened. Amokinesis and Attire Manipulation were the only ones he could use in combat if they worked.

Imagine someone wearing a scarf or a necklace then suddenly being choked by said scarf or necklace or being unable to move with shoes or boots stuck to the floor. Then being controlled by your desires to do something else, for example having a desire for money, your mind would be clouded by said desire and anything to help reach said desire will cause the person being affected to follow through on the manipulators will, like getting someone to kill another for the sake to reach their desire.

"What about Charmspeak?" Silena asked Naruto.

"As you recall I said that the Charmspeak was the most useful as it is mind-control" Naruto told the daughter of Aphrodite. "Besides all the weaknesses and the fact it wears of it is a powerful tool"

"I know of the weaknesses but you said something about if it was like 'that' move it would be even more useful?" 

"There is a technique back in my world only known by one single person through his eyes that is like Charmspeak but through eye contact and with no weakness and can last for the victim's entire life"

Silena's jaw dropped, something like that did but the Charmspeak ability to shame. "So what are you doing out here, and by that I meant what type of training"

Naruto allowed a small smirk on his face that Silena saw. "I plan to recreate the same eye technique"

Silena gasped. "You have Charmspeak?"

Naruto stood back up as his smirk disappeared leaving an expressionless face once again. "That I do"

Silena was amazed that Naruto had the Charmspeak ability and wondered how powerful he would make it like the no word, eye contact, no weakness eye ability.

"…Your whisker marks... are they real?" Silena asked. "Or is it scars or from a branding from your town?"

Naruto touched his whisker marks. "They are not scars or some type of demon branding, they are birthmarks"

Silena then got a mischievous smile. "Well I'll leave you to your training" She said as she walked away. When Silena got far enough away she smiled. "I can't wait to tell Lacy about them"

Naruto turned back to the water and unsealed Torrent from his storage tag and walked forward onto the water and pointed the blade downwards as the tip of the blade touched the water causing a single ripple to spread through the water.

Naruto's reflection started to change. "Ah Naruto" The reflection of Nimue said as she saw his friend. "Are you at camp? Did you find out your mother? Was I right or wrong? Did you meet your siblings?" She started to ask question after question.

"Nimue calm down" Naruto told the Naiad who calmed down. "I'm at camp, I was right, you were wrong, Aphrodite is my mother" Nimue crossed her arms and pouted, she thought she was right.

"I met my siblings, I'm indifferent about them but I can't say I like my dear mother" Naruto told the Naiad.

"But she is your mother Naruto" Nimue told the blonde. "But I can understand why you would hate her"

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "She cheated on both her godly husband and mortal husband"

Nimue gasped. "She married a mortal?"

Naruto nodded. "I have the marriage certificate back home" He could easily get it as he brought his possessions with him. "She slept around with men and had other children when I was left all alone suffering in that hell hole of a village"

"Do you know how hard it is to hear that your mother is alive who left you in a place that wanted you dead while she went around and had more kids?" Naruto said with anger filled his voice. "How many times did she sleep with someone in the same form of Kushina, does she even love my father or was he just a thing to her!"

Naruto's eyes turned from their cold dead blue eyes and turned into a raging red with a black slit. " **Does she even love her children or are we just fucking mistakes to be discarded! Why did that whore leave me in a place she knew I would be hated! Why does that slut stay with that fucking pig of war who is the reason for how fucked the world is!** " Naruto's voice was deeper and more demonic filled with nothing but hate.

The reflection of Nimue came out of the water as Naruto was on his knees. The reflection of the Naiad then hugged the blonde. She knew what this call was about, this was to unleash all that pent up frustration and angered he had.

"Are you okay now?" She asked as his red eyes dulled and went back to their icy cold blue. The only response was a nod of the head. "You can cry you know"

"Demons don't cry" Naruto said as he was back to normal, his emotionless normal that is. "I have never cried since I was a baby"

Nimue stopped hugging him and looked in his eyes. "You sure you're fine?"

"Of course I'm fine, I just needed all that frustration released" He said to the naked Naiad.

Nimue wiggled her eyebrows. "I know a way to release that frustration"

"Ero-Onna" He said as Nimue pouted at Naruto for not going red like she did before he left but then smiled at things going back to normal. "You still haven't told me about that labelled whipped cream yet" Nimue's face went red before she entered the water.

"Gottagobyecallmelater!" Nimue disappeared into the water as his reflection turned back into his own.

Standing up and walking back to shore he decided to walk back to his cabin. A cold expression was on his face. "I know what I have to do" He coldly said as he eyes the Ares cabin. "Kill the god of war for the sake of peace…"

Naruto then turned to the abomination. "…As long as love exists than war will still exist, but if love is require for peace…" His hand formed a fist. "I will destroy love if it means destroying war"

He then headed to the cabin that needed a paint job. "I will only keep love if it is required for peace. Love is a useless emotion anyway"

Naruto entered his cabin and instantly got tackled to the ground. Naruto looked up to see Lacy. "What are you doing?"

Lacy didn't say anything but her hand rubbed his cheek. "Wow they are real" She said in awe as Silena tried not to laugh at the scene. "I wonder if you purr!"

"I don't purr"

Lacy pouted. "I bet you do"

"Well I don't"

Lacy stared at him for a moment. "Oh I see, you must have had your whiskers rubbed so much you built up a resistance to it!"

"I…" Naruto started to say something until Silena spoke up.

"I wonder what will happen if this information goes public" Silena said. "I wonder how many people would rub those whiskers"

Naruto looked at her. It was true what Lacy said, many girls and older women, married or not came to rub his whisker marks, calling him cute. The fact he had an emotionless expression caused a few women to call him a cat or more commonly, kitten.

"He is like a kitty" Lacy said as she helped her older brother up.

"Now I want to rub them to see if he can purr" Silena said as she watched her brother get up. "How was your training going?"

"…alright" Naruto replied.

"Do you mind if a few of us who want to learn how to fight more properly to join you?" She asked. "Don't be worried about 'that' training you can do that one alone"

"That training, what is that training?" Lacy asked her two older siblings.

Silena just smiled at Lacy. "Training that is too tough for us, something only your brother can do"

"Is this true Naru?" Lacy asked as she saw him nod.

Lacy pouted. "Then I will become so strong I will make you purr"

Naruto walked past Lacy while ruffling her head before falling onto the bed. "I feel a bit drained, going to rest for a while"

Silena nodded. "We will get you when dinner starts"

Naruto then closed his eyes. Hearing a dripping sound he opened his eyes to see he was in a sewer and then turned around to the cage.

"Kyubi" Naruto said as two giant red eyes opened and stared down at the blonde.

" **Brat** " The giant fox said as you could only see the two eyes. " **What brings you to my lovely abode** " It said sarcastically.

"I have some news you would want to hear" He told the giant fox.

The fox grinned showing its sharp teeth. " **Do tell** "


	8. Act 8

**Loveless**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Menma or Perseus Johnson &The Olympians**_

Chapter 8

" **So brat what do you wish to tell me?** " The mass of hatred asked his host.

"Kushina… is alive" Naruto told the fox.

" **WHAT!** " The Kyubi yelled. " **She shouldn't be alive! She died, I impaled her myself!** "

"Sadly you're wrong" Naruto said as his face hardened. "Kushina's real name is Aphrodite, a goddess of love"

" **A goddess, surely you jest** "

"I'm not. We are no longer in the Elemental Nations. The whore has taken us into a new world where there is no chakra, gods reside, monsters roam etc."

The Kyubi looked surprised at how Naruto called his mother a whore, clearly there was something going on here. " **Brat, if what you said is true let me look into your memories** "

Naruto sighed as he let the giant fox with nine tails look at the memories of this new world. " **So we're in a world were gods exist along with monsters and demigods like yourself. It also explains why Kushina or Aphrodite managed to hold me back so easily. She was a being of love, my opposite** "

The fox looked down at Naruto. " **You have gotten some new skills as well and trying to recreate a genjutsu? Clever, Charmspeak seems very useful but I wouldn't call out the clothes curse useless** "

"Why? All it does is shrink clothes"

The fox sighed " **Smaller clothes, more restricted movement** "

"I suppose that would work" Naruto said.

The fox went through his jailor's memories of this world once again taking in the information. " **Meeting your siblings and holding some hatred over that little red bitch huh. So you met her, lived in that tall metal tree, met a Naiad, got a sword from said Naiad, left with a half goat creature, got to this camp, put the weaklings in their place, met your siblings, learnt about your new abilities, starting to train said abilities, letting all your rage out and getting to know your 'family' until you get sent back. That is a lot to take in brat** "

"I know" Naruto said to the Kyubi.

" **Have you ever thought that you would never go back to the Elemental Nations?** " The Kyubi asked.

"What?" Naruto coldly asked.

" **Think about it, she sent you here from a world that is more likely for you to die. She probably won't send you back there** " The fox told his jailor.

"So there is a chance she never intended to send me back?" Naruto asked with narrowed eyes.

" **That's what I am saying** " The fox said. " **She sent you to this world as a way to 'save' you. However it is far too late for you, you hate that slut for what she has done right?** "

Naruto gritted his teeth before stomping his foot on the ground causing the mindscape to shake a little. "That bitch! She never fucking intended to send me back!" He cursed and looked at the fox as it spoke.

" **I want to kill her for what she did to me, so we have the same goal right?** " Naruto nodded. " **Then let us work together once more, when you met her, summon me** "

"Summon you?" He asked. "Won't that just cause my death?" He emotionless said.

" **True but I won't actually be removed from your body, like your storage tags I will be summoned out to fight against that little red slut and kill her for good!** " The fox grinned. " **So how about it, partners?** "

Naruto stared at the fox with cold dead eyes before allowing a small smirk to grace his lips. "Partners"

" **Now you better get out of here** " The fox said as it closed its eyes. " **You better train some more and I'll go through your memories to keep up to date. Oh and remember, Aphrodite and Ares aren't the only problems to deal with, the others gods and goddesses are also at fault** "

Naruto nodded as he left his mindscape. Naruto went and picked up a book about the gods and what he read disgusted him. All the gods and goddesses cheated on their spouses and those they 'fall' in love with.

Poseidon raped Medusa, Zeus raped the Amazonian's and used them as his own brothel, Athena cursed Arachne due to her being better at weaving, and she also cursed Medusa because of her beauty and 'seducing' Poseidon.

Naruto gritted his teeth as he read legend after legend. The gods needed to be removed for this world to live in peace, Ares the god of war was the first target on his list. He also heard stories about Artemis, a woman who turns male children into jackalopes for no good reason.

Destroying homes by killing their children she hunts after turning them into beasts! Children, that included children that were possible five years old, five years!

He needed to get stronger, he needs to be stronger. For the sake of this world, this world needs him more than Konoha or the Elemental Nations.

He will be the Saviour of this World, the one to bring peace to the world. First he needed to be stronger, then he needed allies, then the world will go through a change so great, that peace will become a reality and not a far off dream.

He will succeed.

Naruto looked towards the clock in the room as he was the only one there as he went to think about his goals. Kyubi would get some memories from now on and he could gather on more of the Kyubi's chakra more willingly and a bit easier.

Naruto needed to up his training as he would fight against gods. Naruto sighed as a few gods weren't as bad as the others. Hestia was a good example.

She was kind and just unlike many other gods or goddesses and was probably one of the few gods and goddesses he would spare.

Naruto stood up and left the cabin as he walked to a secluded part of the camp where he could train to his heart's content. He used his demigod abilities on his clones and he had to admit he was quite impressed at how the clothes control and the clothes curse worked in conjunction with another.

The clothes curse would shrink the clothes making it harder to move and then the clothes control could make them puppet and then followed by strangulation, depending on what they were wearing of course.

He battled with his clones while other clones worked on Fuinjutsu. Naruto fought with Torrent and Loveless in his left and right hand respectively. The clones stood no chance against the swords but when they were created with swords, it got a whole lot better.

Naruto allowed a ghostly smirk as he fought against his clones, a tough opponent as it was himself. Someone who knows of all his abilities and since he gets the clones memories as with the other clones he had to change his combat plans almost immediately as the clones would also change the combat maneuverers after a clone would be destroyed.

Naruto looked down at his prayer beads, they were now yellow. Just one more colour left, red, and after that it would signify the end of the increased weight training and then go back to white after removing them allowing him to go through the same training multiple times.

He and his clones also started to recreate Jiraiya's theories and he finished with the chakra control and element manipulation, shape manipulation was fine after training with the mastery of his father's own creation, the Rasengan.

He started making some progress with the Healing Seal and he practiced his charmspeak against himself, he was the perfect candidate to use against the Charmspeak.

As he was a charmspeaker it would have less effect on himself, he was a male and so was his clone, he had a very strong will and intentions, he is aware of his own charmspeak abilities. He also increased the weariness time. It would last for a good time nowhere near the Kotoamatsukami but it would last longer than the most genjutsu from his homeland.

He also started to use Charmspeak through his eyes, he wasn't there yet but he could feel the mixture of his demigod energy and his own chakra going into his eyes and the feeling was like awakening your hidden potential to the fullest.

It felt amazing. The course of power through his eyes felt so natural that it was good to the point he could put those with the Sharingan and Byakugan to shame.

He himself was the best person to test the Charmspeak on and it provided to be a wonderful idea. His clones resisted a lot of the original's charmspeaking but Naruto eventually won against the clone. He had no gold to use against his charmspeak but he knew he would eventually come across it.

A thought entered the blonde's head as he planned to become the Saviour of this World, while he gets strong his enemies were gods and if they were smart they would team up against him. A ghostly grin appeared on the face of the blood as a plan went on in his mind.

Why not fight 'family' with family?

Getting the gods to turn against gods, his grin disappeared as he remembered something or more importantly someone, Kronos. He wanted to overthrow his children and come back as king, this was not acceptable.

Kronos was also a threat to this world, the Olympians and Titans, two sides that would fight against each other and someday will fight each other and he will be the one to destroy two major factions. Naruto wondered if any gods or goddesses and maybe even Titans would be willingly to join him, even though they are not needed for this world, the ones who are like Hestia would be spared.

Naruto finishing his training for the day and decided to go back to the cabin, he sealed up his seals, swords and other training equipment and left the isolated clearing.

As Naruto opened the cabin he was greeted by a pouting Lacy. "Where were you?" She pouted up at her brother.

Naruto emotionlessly looked down at Lacy. "I woke up and I went to train"

"Why didn't you take me with you?" She whined. "I wanted to get stronger"

"Why?" He asked with no emotion.

"Because I want to hear you purr" Lacy told him. "I know you purr, I can tell that you purr"

Naruto looked down at his younger sister and ruffled her hair. She looked into his cold eyes and saw a hint of affection within them.

"You can try all you want, but I will not purr" Naruto emotionless told his sister as he walked on by.

"I will make you purr" Lacy told her brother. Strength had nothing to do with getting him to purr, she was using it to get closer to her brother, as a demigod of love it was her and her siblings duty to show their cold hearted brother the love he had never received.

Naruto shook his head while muttering something before thinking about allies. Nimue was one of the first few people he met in this world so she was an ally, Bill while a Satyr of the camp with a decent skill list was a valuable piece. Bill was the only Satyr that Naruto talked to and would provide as a good spy within the camp.

He could turn the campers on each other or against the gods. Dionysus was the only god at camp and was an obstacle and a useful tool. If he could use his Charmspeak on Dionysus or Mr D as he called himself then he would be able to get a long term spy that would be able to enter Mt Olympus.

His siblings he could turn against their mother, while some children of the gods wouldn't be affected by his manipulation, they would have to be dealt with unfortunately.

His mind wondered to Silena and Lacy. They were the only two siblings that approached him without fear or were not uneasy with him. They would be his greatest allies in and out of camp.

Shaking the thoughts out of his head he walked over to a trunk labelled Naruto. Naruto coldly stared at the trunk. While the contents empty he wouldn't place a thing within it, who knows where it would disappear to.

Naruto looked at the trunk and saw that there was a note on it. Picking it up the note read 'Dear Naruto, I know you probably hate me as you probably figured out but if not, I am not sending you back home, it is too dangerous there and hopefully live a happy and full life with lots of kids and I left a gift in the trunk. I am very sorry, lots of love. From your mother, Aphrodite' Naruto then proceeded to throw the note into the trunk which was actually magical locked for the owner, aka him.

He picked up a mask from inside the trunk, it was a white ANBU styled mask of a grinning fox with one eye. It was a real wonder why Aphrodite would get a mask like this, probably to get his favour and forgiveness.

That bitch, who does she think she is trying to get his forgiveness!

Naruto closed the trunk and checked the mask for any seals or traps before he summoned a clone and made it wear the mask only for nothing to happen. He then held the mask in his hands, hands that he will have to dirty even further than what he has done in the Elemental Nations.

Naruto brought the mask to his face as it stayed on his face, a demonic grinning one eyed fox. He was Naruto Uzumaki, the Saviour of this World.


	9. Act 9

**Loveless**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson & The Olympian**_

Chapter 9

Aphrodite was walking down the halls of Olympus and it was quiet, too quiet. She saw other goddesses and nymphs but no gods, not even Ares. She wondered where they all were but she did mind at all. It gave her more time to do what she wanted.

She checked in on Naruto and awed at the sight of Lacy not letting go off her older brother and seeing how Silena and Lacy stayed with her son made her happy. She also tuned in to see Lacy tackle him and rub her son's whisker marks, followed by Lacy's devotion to make Naruto purr.

She also decided to give Naruto a gift with a grinning fox mask. It was a gift from her best friend Mikoto when she was Kushina, it wasn't hears but rather Mikoto's. Remembering about Mikoto she wondered how well she and Naruto would go together.

She was the goddess of love, lust and desire, putting her children and others together with lovers was something she does for a living. She didn't interfere with her children's love lives but that doesn't mean she couldn't imagine.

"Aww, Naru-chan and Miko-chan would look so well together" Aphrodite said as the two images generated them together with a black hair child with blue eyes and two whisker marks. "There son looks so cute"

"It's a real shame that Miko-chan is dead" She said sadly. "Even if Mikoto already was married and had two kids, she would have been better with my musuko"

Aphrodite then brightened up as she brought more images from both the Elemental Nations and her world. She looked through a few images. "Hmm Narukoto was a good pairing but how about Narulena?" She said as she brought the two images together. It might have been incest but as a goddess, she didn't care for that, the gods were into incest.

"Hmm, what else can I pair my musuko with?" She asked herself as she wondered. She then thought of the Naiad. "Oh, these two go together really well" They did look really well together in the eyes of the love goddess.

"Hmm, wonder what pairing could bring good drama, older woman, incest and different race now what else?" Aphrodite asked herself as she started to eat a bowl of ramen.

Normally she wouldn't eat ramen but when she was Kushina she was addicted to the stuff and still is, she dragged Minato to the Ichiraki Ramen shop whenever they had free time and since she was a goddess of love and had dates with Minato over ramen, that she choose, ramen became a romantic food in her eyes.

"Ah I know" She then brought up an image of Artemis. "My musuko and the virgin prude" She looked at the two and smiled.

"I have to admit she looks good with my musuko" Aphrodite praised. "Now Hestia" The images changed to Hestia.

"Even better than Artemis" She said as she was holding a second bowl of ramen. "While my musuko sadly doesn't know of love, Artemis doesn't know of love in a romantic way. Hestia on the other hand is kind and loving, the perfect person Naru-chan needs in his life"

Aphrodite went through many other mortals, demigods and goddesses along with other species before she stood up and when she looked at desk in her temple and sweat dropped. There was 7 empty bowls of ramen. When she was Kushina she was a real ramen addict.

She left her temple for a while and heard giggling, perverted giggling. What she saw made her eyes widened and sweat dropped at the same time. Ares, Hephaestus, Zeus, Poseidon, Hermes, Apollo and other gods were reading a book, not just any book an orange covered book.

" _Why is Icha Icha here?_ " She thought as she decided to leave. "Did Naruto republish them here? He has shown no signs of interest when it comes to sex… so it must be for money" She was shocked that Icha Icha somehow made it over here, knew that the gods would of course read it and the Kushina within her made her want to kill Jiraiya.

As Kushina she was… different. Kushina didn't care about beauty despite being beautiful. She was stubborn, headstrong, impulsive, eccentric, talkative, and tomboyish and had a verbal tick when she got flustered or excited. She was very-level headed and cheerful with a noticeable sassy side, despite having a calm and kind nature still retained her quick temper from when she was Kushina was a child an sometimes lashed out violently.

She was also fearless, prone to worrying, and was a selective hearer from time to time. Kushina was very different from the Aphrodite everyone knew, a few of Kushina's quirks made it to Aphrodite like her ramen addiction.

She then went back to making fake pairings with her son as she enjoyed a bowl of ramen, unknown to her of what her son was planning.

Meanwhile at camp the demigods fully welcomed the blonde and Mr D got his name right, which shocked many of the demigods as it was unusual for the god to get someone's name right unless it was his own children.

Naruto was sitting in between Lacy and Silena at the Aphrodite table and he could feel a few eyes gaze at him which looked each one in the eye and shrugged choosing to ignore them and the cold dead look scared a few who were staring at him.

The Ares cabin was staring him with hatred, a table of brutes. Clarisse was the only one who stared at him interest. On the Hermes table a blonde college-aged male with a thick, deep pale scar that ran from the bottom of his eye to his chin.

On the Athena table a girl with golden blonde hair and an intense shade of grey eyes stared at him like looking at a useful ally for the capture the flag games that Silena told him about. Everyone knew that the son of Aphrodite was a must for the capture the flag game even if the small display was just a glimpse at his own abilities.

Naruto did notice a few stares from a few other girls from other tables before he glanced at Silena, he was a bit wary of their stares. " _She didn't spread the rumours of my whiskers did she?_ "

Naruto was then told by Lacy about their food offerings, Naruto inwardly scoffed why was good food if it was going to be burnt to nothing. Naruto did walk up to the flame and threw some food into the flames. " _Lady Hestia_ " Naruto thought.

Naruto then saw a smiling face in the fire which caused Naruto to gain a little smile before he walked away with no trace of a smile.

Naruto sat back between his sisters Lacy and Silena, after dinner he experienced a shiver down his spine, it was unusual for him to have a feeling such as this but he didn't like the looks he was getting.

"Come on purr" One of the daughters of Aphrodite said as she rubbed his cheek along with her other sisters.

"Man he sure has a lot of resistance" Another sister said. "I can believe that many women would have done this"

"I won't deny that many other women rubbed my whiskers" Naruto said.

"I still can't believe they are real!" A third daughter of Aphrodite said as she was also rubbing his whisker marks.

Naruto was in the cabin along as the five other males were out of the cabin, it was just him and his twelve sisters, Lacy and Silena were rubbing his whiskers and surprisingly so was Drew. Just him and twelve girls rubbing him…Jiraiya would either laugh at him or be extremely jealous.

They would stop eventually… he hoped. He sent a glance to Silena that asked if she spread a rumour about his whisker marks, the look he got back was a mischievous smile. He didn't really care as it would make gaining allies and building trust easier but it also made his fear factor go down, as long as he was still seen as strong and threatening to the campers while his whiskers made the others think other thoughts he didn't mind it in the long run.

He glanced at the clock before he inwardly sighed. It was going to be a long night.

Aphrodite looked a little sad at how her son didn't offer any food to her but she understood why, she suddenly smiled at how his twelve sisters were huddled all around him trying to make him purr. This was one for the picture books!

The next day came as Naruto stretched his legs, his siblings were still asleep but he didn't mind. In his profession he woke up earlier in case of a mission or while in enemy territory was a light sleeper in case of an enemy.

However since there was no enemies here he could sleep without worry, at least for now. He then looked at his sisters and brothers each in their own beds. His sisters kept at it for a long time before letting him get to sleep, as he went to sleep he overhead something about making progress and a twitch.

Naruto walked outside and stretched his arms as he fixed up his pale grey robe. Naruto planned on training but he was a little wary, he wanted to train and become stronger but after reading the note and getting the mask from the hussy.

Was he being watched? When at dinner and he saw the smiling face of Hestia that also brought up the said question.

Naruto then recalled the spirits like Nymphs and Naiads, the gods could sense him and his mother would be watching him constantly unknown to him she was only tuning in her and there. For him going under the radar will be hard due to this.

Naruto then smirked, there was one place he could train and get stronger without the gods knowing, his summoning contract.

While his 'mother' is the lady of doves, his summon contract operates differently than the animal doves you see flying around. He could also go into his mindscape and train there while the fox watched. The fox couldn't teach him anything due to due it knowing no jutsu that require hand seals.

The fox while giving him chakra and a regenerative healing factor could find some way to help the blonde grow stronger. Memories, memories of the last two jinchuriki, this would prove to be hard as the fox had no contact with the previous two hosts. Barely any information of jutsu knowledge but Naruto could access the memories if he and the Kyubi team up, which they did.

He sat down to meditate and while he did this entered the mindscape.

" **Brat, what are you doing here?** " The Kyubi asked its jailor.

"I came here for help. I am a bit paranoid with being watched" Naruto told the fox. "I can train here or go to my summons' domain"

" **So you think you're being watched?** "

Naruto nodded and answered emotionlessly. "I personally don't know. I also came here to see if we can look through the previous jinchuriki's minds as well as checking if you have any techniques for me"

" **You know I can't perform jutsu or give any information about the previous hosts, about their lives or abilities, but there is a technique I can give you that doesn't require hand seals** " The large nine-tailed fox told the human.

Naruto raised a brow. "What is it?"

The fox just grinned. " **Negative Emotions Sensing** " The fox said proudly behind the bars. " **The ability to sense negative emotions such as hatred and killing intent of any individual around you, it won't detect me or the sword you call Loveless** "

"That's good to hear" Naruto said before he turned to Kurama. "I wonder if there is a way to enter the memories of the previous jinchuriki. You may not be able to get information or techniques but do you get their memories?"

The fox shook its head. " **No, my first jailor, Mito Uzumaki probably placed a seal from it to stop others from getting multiple techniques and information like what you're doing right now** "

"The let's break into those memories" Naruto said as the fox grinned. The two stayed in the seal as they worked to get into the memories of Mito Uzumaki. "I think that is it"

" **You did it, I'm impressed** " The mass of chakra said. " **But be careful when going through memories. You might see some sights you may not want to** "

"Like what?" Naruto asked. He was prepared he could take it he lived in a war torn world after all.

" **Like sex or when you enter Kushina's memories, witness yourself get conceived** " The fox said to the jinchuriki.

Naruto had an emotionless expression. "That's why I am not going to witness… that"

The fox just laughed as Naruto entered Mito's memories. He only pinned down some memories he thought were important. He already knew the Negative Emotions Sensing from the fox but he learnt a few other techniques from Mito.

First was the Strength of a Hundred Seal, a seal which is reputed as the pinnacle of chakra control, usually a diamond shape of the forehead. Once the seal is formed, the user's chakra control allows them to perform techniques without wasting energy. When released the seal will spread either across the user's face or wrap around their entire body.

Second was the Yin Seal: Release, after focusing and storing an amount of chakra over a period of time in the Strength of a Hundred Seals on the user's forehead, the user can release any amount of chakra with the technique by dispersing the seal and pumping the stored chakra back into the user's body. After the stored chakra from the seal is used the leftover chakra, if there was any, could be used to reform the seal.

The third technique was the Creation Rebirth, the absolute pinnacle of medical ninjutsu, while not created by Mito it was witnessed by Kushina first hand. Naruto already left Mito's memories and entered the harlot's memories.

The technique was considered the ultimate regeneration technique, by releasing the great volume of chakra stored in the forehead at once, the body's cells division is forcibly stimulated by proteins, reconstructing all organs and all tissues making up the human body. The technique itself didn't regenerate old cells rather it hastens the creation of new ones through division.

This technique if used can cause a body whose vital organs are so gravely injured that it cannot bear it any longer will be instantly restored to its uninjured state and considered to be immortality while the jutsu is active until the duration is over. However the technique is not without consequence, the body's cells can only split a certain number of times in a lifetime and by speeding up this process, users of the technique are basically shortening their natural lifespan.

Naruto decided to go back and look later happy with the three techniques he discovered all ready before leaving the memories. " _The Creation Rebirth and the Strength of a Hundred Seal are pretty useful and probably are much more powerful when combined together. The Creation Rebirth will be a last resort_ " Naruto thought before he groaned. " _I need to create said seal with precise chakra control_ "

Naruto couldn't use the two techniques he witnessed until he created the Strength of a Hundred Seal on his forehead which requires even more chakra control. The good thing was the seal can be reformed if there is leftover chakra and can store chakra into the seal. He could place years of chakra into the seal.

" **Did you have fun brat?** " The fox asked.

"Yeah, yeah I did" Naruto looked over to the fox. "I have learnt three techniques that could provide useful"

The Kyubi looked a little interested as Naruto told the fox. " **So that diamond on her forehead was a seal full of chakra** "

"It's going to take me a long time to create that seal" Naruto muttered.

" **Brat, you have a lot on your plate right now, first with your physical training, second with your fuinjusu, third with your jutsu, fourth with your demigod abilities, fifth with improving your charmspeak then making it work through eye contact and now getting this new abilities from memories** " The fox listed off. " **Don't rush it straight away. You might have large chakra supplies but so did Mito, if Mito can do it you can to** "

"It' so strange to hear you encourage me" Naruto said.

" **We are partners with the same goal, nothing more, nothing less** " Kyubi said. " **Test out your new ability before taking your time with your training. Find a balance, finish your demigod or chakra abilities first or your physical training it's up to you. Now leave.** "

Naruto then left the mindscape with the words of the Kyubi in his head. He decided to test out his new ability before doing anything else. He meditated for a while as he felt the hatred within the world, there was a lot more here than the Elemental Nations.

"There is a lot of hatred within the camp" Naruto said to himself as he felt negative emotions come off people within the camp, Dionysus, Luke and a few others. Not a lot but a few.

Naruto then smirked. Maybe they will be willing to join his cause. They will be the perfect tools for the job.


	10. Act 10

**Loveless**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson & The Olympians**_

Chapter 10

Naruto was sitting against a tree as he thought back to the memories, Mito was in a war and had both had a lot of jutsus for him to take, however there was one down side for him going into their memories.

The first was the time limit. He couldn't stay within the memories for a long time so he could only get a few techniques from the memories.

The second was the memory collision. Since the memories weren't his own there was a chance they could become his own. Memories of Mito and Kushina would become his own, the people they killed, their families, their… love lives. Naruto didn't want to have those memories.

Thanks to him opening up the memories and the Kyubi allowing him to stay in the memories without getting the previous jinchuriki's memories creating the time limit. The longer he stayed within the memories the higher chance he would get those memories as his own.

The Kyubi informed him that he should wait before going back into the memories as it could also give him those memories. He didn't want to have three memories and lives of three different people.

Naruto unsealed a small notepad from his storage scroll, this storage scroll kept all of his belongings. Clothes, weapons, seals, blank scrolls, paper tags, ink, paint brushes, ink pens, etc.

He also got out a pen and started writing down the techniques he saw in the memories. He would go back into the memories and learn other techniques but that would be for later, right now he had some training to do.

He started to train in his demigod powers before moving onto to physical training. After a battle against his clones he worked on Jiraiya's jutsus and then on his Charmspeak project. He decided to train in the memories later and would focus on training in the others first.

Naruto looked down to see that the prayer beads were now red, his weight training completed. Naruto took the beads off and they went back to the original colour, white. He could now do the training again increasing the weight more than before due to him being used to the weight from the first time.

" **Sealing Technique: Four Limbs Weighting Seal** " The prayer beads he put back on got twice as heavy then before. Naruto summoned a few clones and started to battle them until the prayer beads changed from white to blue.

Naruto heard a horn signalling breakfast for the camp and sighed. His training was cut short.

As Naruto walked over to breakfast he thought about his training, Fuinjutsu would prove to be the best bet against the immortals but Aphrodite also had knowledge of the sealing techniques.

Naruto's physical training, fuinjutsu and demigod abilities were going along fine as was his charmspeak and jutsu. The Strength of a Hundred Seal would take years to actually form.

After a joyful breakfast they could do whatever they wanted so Naruto went straight to his training. Naruto fought against his clones once again until the blue changed to green and he worked on his Fuinjutsu.

Naruto stared at his reflection and he smirked at his eyes. They had a pink glow. The charmspeak was starting to work in his eyes. Naruto was fine with his demigod abilities to a certain point and until he learned other Fuinjutsu techniques, he reached the intermediate level of Fuinjutsu.

The Healing Seal Tags were making progress especially when he compared it to the Creation Rebirth, but he wanted the seals to be more like the Mystical Palm Technique. Naruto spent the rest of the day training his abilities.

At the end of the day he managed to make his eyes obtain a pink glow, proficient with his demigod powers and Fuinjutsu, managed to create some jutsus from the theories, trained non-stop with his taijutsu and kenjutsu.

He took of the prayer beads and sealed them away after turning red again. He practiced with the Negative Emotions Sensing he got from the fox and was currently lying of the ground staring up at the sky. He lifted his hand and looked at it.

He came a long way, he was thankful for learning the Shadow Clone Technique. Compared to other children of Aphrodite when it came to their powers he was skilled.

He could still get stronger with the abilities and it would take some time, maybe years to gain mastery over all the abilities and skills, but then again he did prove many people wrong in his life.

"So that's where you were" A voice called from behind as Naruto shifted his gaze to see his sister.

"Silena" Naruto said as she walked closer.

"Were you here all day?" She asked as she looked down. She was wearing the orange camp half-blood shirt and blue shorts that showed off her legs.

"Yes" Naruto emotionlessly answered his sister.

Silena smiled at her brother. "Are you sure it is not because of every female in camp wanting to rub your whiskers?"

"So you did spread a rumour about my whiskers" Naruto said as Silena just smiled at her brother.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't" Silena said not directly saying that she did or didn't.

Naruto just looked at his sister, were all his sisters like this?

Silena looked at the clearing they were in. You could see where he was training. The marks in the ground were a good indicator. She did have to wonder why her brother was training this hard.

Silena shook the thoughts from her head as Naruto stood up and they walked back to their cabin, it was a lot different about Naruto's reputation. To everyone he was terrifying causing fear and uneasiness to some campers then with some of the girls in camp, with wanting him to purr, became handsome and cute in their eyes, and to the remaining campers, respect.

Respect for his strength and combat prowess, and everyone in camp knew he was a lot stronger than the short display he gave with the two sons of Ares.

Even her sisters were talking about him despite him being their brother. Maybe it was his cold demeanour or his whisker marks that caused this, her brother showed no interest in any love related.

She could almost say he was like a male Artemis, or maybe a child of Artemis, nothing like a child of Aphrodite like herself or her siblings.

As Naruto walked past the big house, putting chakra into his ears he heard a conversation within the big house between Dionysus and Chiron. Zeus' lightning bolt was missing!

Placing chakra into the five senses was a common technique used by ninja, but many shinobi and kunoichi do not even bother to use said technique. The **Heightened Senses Technique (Takamari Senshizu no Jutsu)** increased the senses of smell, sight, sound, touch and taste either all together or separate.

One could use the technique to only increase one, two, three, four or all five senses at once. You could only increase sound or increase sight and smell or just increase all five, it was your own choice really.

"I'll be right back" Naruto said as Silena nodded and walked off.

Naruto walked to a workshop with a single person inside. The person was a male with messy brown hair, he turned towards Naruto and his eyes widened a little before he smiled. Like Naruto he also had blue eyes but full of life oppose to Naruto's icy cold and dead eyes.

He stopped on his project and turned to Naruto. "Ah the cold hearted camper that wiped out those war punks" He said as he walked over to Naruto and held out his greasy hand. "Nice to meet you, I'm Shane"

Naruto then shook the greasy hand. "You know my name"

"That I do" He said before he whistled. "You sure different from your siblings, children of Aphrodite wouldn't of shaken my greasy hand. You are also a lot colder than other children of love"

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "I'm not a big fan of love"

Shane laughed. "I can tell" He turned back to his project. "What is your look on love?"

"Love is useless emotion that is a factor in war" Naruto said as he crossed his arms. "It is also a factor in peace but as long as love is here, we will never get true peace"

Shane turned back to Naruto. "That's a… unique outlook" Shane said. "I can understand, sometimes I wonder why we forge weapons. Some say it's to bring and maintain peace while others say it's to protect love ones or prepare for war… but the one thing everyone talks about on both sides is love"

Naruto raised his eyebrow. "You understand where my views come from?"

Shane glanced at Naruto. "I do"

" _I think I found an ally_ " Naruto thought. "What abilities do children of Hephaestus have?"

"Children of Hephaestus are expert builders and mechanics. Some of us possess Pyrokinesis but it is very rare and none of us have it, we can find and sense traps in the ground as well. Our main ability is that we can have Technokinesis, the power to control and manipulate machines" Shane told the blonde. "Using it we can see faults in metal ore, identify machinery type and use by simply touching it and we can sense machines, mechanics and metals"

Naruto would get Shane to join him, but just in case he wouldn't do what he was going to ask him to, he would have to charmspeak him. "Hey can you make something for me?"

Shane stopped and turned to Naruto. "Sure, what do you need?"

Naruto smirked, Shane was charmspoken. The good thing about when charmspeak worn off was the fact they would have no recollection of it and Naruto's charmspeak through training while lasted longer and more powerful, he could cancel it at any time, like after he forged his request.

"I want you to make a replica of the lightning bolt" Naruto said to the charmspoken Shane who turned around and started to forge the fake bolt.

Naruto waited until Shane was finished with the replica and it looked like the real deal. The only thing it needed was lightning. "It is done, it only needs electricity for it to pass of as the real deal" Shane said as Naruto nodded. "A child of Zeus, a lightning strike or some other way to gain lightning would work"

"Thank you Shane" Naruto said as he sealed the replica. He then cancelled the charmspeak and his eyes gained a little glow.

Shane shook his head. "Man, hey what did you needed?"

Naruto shrugged. "I thought I could make some friends, sister's orders" He lied.

Shane laughed. "It was nice meeting you man"

"Likewise" Naruto then walked away.

Shane turned back to his project with a smile. "Someone with a similar view as me, I think I found a new friend" Shane said unaware of what happened.

Naruto walked back and looked down at the replica. He just needed to give it lightning in order to pass it off as a real thing.

This was going to be a tough challenge and he would have to find something to make it conduct electricity.

Naruto had one thought. Shane would be perfect for his goals, he needed allies and Shane would be a good member for his team.

A team, an alliance, a faction, he would create a team with trust worthy allies to bring peace to this world. While there are the Olympians and the Titans he would be the Third Faction, a team comprised of different individuals.

He wondered how many who join his cause and who would join him. Nimue, Bill, Shane, other campers and his siblings. He wondered if any gods, titans or primordial beings would join him. There are so many potential allies out there.

He might go and create the alliance right now, but first his faction needed a name.


	11. Act 11

**Loveless**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson & The Olympians**_

Chapter 11

Naruto went back to the cabin after getting the fake lightning bolt. He had to wonder how Shane knew how to make the lightning bolt. He would have to ask him when he leaves camp.

Naruto entered his cabin and went into a meditative position. He was thinking of how to get the replica to use lightning. When Hephaestus created the lightning bolt it already had the lightning within it.

However, Shane was no Hephaestus.

Opening an eye to see his cabin members doing their own things, he decided to start on the Strength of a Hundred Seal. He could go into the memories but he decided to wait a bit longer, with the help of Kyubi he could also store its chakra into the seal and speed it up, sadly it wasn't near enough and would still take a long time to be used.

He asked his sister, Lacy, if there was anything to do to leave camp or missions. Lacy replied with quests however they stopped coming after one went bad.

Naruto asked his sister who hands out the quests with she replies with a person known as the Oracle that was in the attic of the big house. Naruto had a ghostly smirk on his face as he walked past her, a perfect way to get out of camp.

Naruto waited for the dead of night before he went with his plan. Give himself a quest through the Oracle. Naruto easily snuck into the attic, it wasn't difficult and he was trained for this sort of thing.

"I am the spirit of Delphi, speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python. Approach seeker, and ask" The Oracle said.

Naruto allowed a smirk to appear on his face but said nothing, focusing his mix of chakra and godly power into his eyes which gained a pink glow, stared at the Oracle intensely. "Tomorrow you will leave the attic to find me outside after breakfast and you WILL give a prophecy" Naruto said as the Oracle stared back and nodded before sitting down.

Naruto turned around and left while he waited for the next day.

The next day came and Naruto stretched with a smirk before he started to go through is things. He had his belongings on him but he wanted to make sure.

He had his two swords, a mask, his jutsu, his storage scrolls and tags, healing seals in the prototype stage, and his own demigod abilities. He was prepared for this 'quest' and wondered if he was going solo.

He spent the time to breakfast training and he went memory diving in both of Mito's and Kushina's minds and got some impressive jutsu that he would have to look into. One of them was the Adamatine Sealing Chains.

That technique was a must have, they had multiple uses. Combating or physically restraining their targets, creating a barrier. They had multiple uses!

He pulled out the replica and placed it on the ground and raised his hand over it. His eyes narrowed as he tried to gather lightning chakra and he saw a spark, his spark hit the replica and watched as the small amount of lightning reacted to the replica.

The replica kept the small amount of lightning but it was no were near enough. He needed a large amount of lightning to sustain it and Zeus will be able to make more but the lightning can be used by anyone else who holds it, that meant if Zeus saw someone wielding the fake bolt and it was unable to use his domain, suspicion would rise and find out that it was a fake!

He couldn't have that, not yet at least.

Naruto made a remarkable amount of progress in his eyes. He felt good, really good. Naruto was with his two sisters when Chiron and everyone else gasped. The Oracle had descended from the attic!

Naruto though only smirk. The Oracle approached him and told him his quest before it walked back into the attic. His plan was working!

"Naruto" Chiron said getting the attention of the blonde. "Since you have been chosen for a quest, you'll have to choose the people who would have to go with you" Chiron said.

Naruto looked up at the horse. "Is there a limit?"

"Three people" Chiron said as Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Three people, wouldn't four be considered enough equally?" Naruto asked. "If with have four, if we get split up then one wouldn't be alone"

"That may be true but three is seen as a sacred number" Chiron said.

"Let me guess" Naruto said. "Of the big three" He saw the horse nod.

Then what about the other three? The Six elder Olympians or the other nine, the twelve Olympians" Naruto asked. "Wouldn't that be considered sacred?" Naruto emotionless asked as Chiron went into a thinking pose.

"That would classify as lucky, you can take as many people as you want as long as the minimum is three and under twelve" Chiron said.

Naruto nodded and walked away with a hidden smirk, everything was falling into place.

No one noticed the pink glow in Naruto's eyes as he was walking away. Naruto knew two people he was going to take with him, Bill and Shane.

Bill's satyr abilities would prove useful and Shane's inventions and mechanical skills would also come in handy.

There were many other campers with abilities that proved to be useful if given the chance to use it, the question was who? There were so many campers to choose from, the camper within the tree would be useful, the Hermes child untrustworthy but he could tell he would make a good ally, if he doesn't betray him. If he does, off with his head.

Naruto had a course of pride run through his body. He managed to charmspeak Chiron through nothing but eye contact! This was an amazing achievement if Naruto actually decided to show some emotions now and again.

"Come out" Naruto said as stopped walking and turned his head to the side. Just then a girl with blonde hair holding a hat appeared out of nowhere.

"I didn't expect anyone to notice me so easily" She said.

"In my profession you have to keep you guard up" He replied.

"I heard you got issued a quest" She said. "I would like to…"

"Join me?" He cut her off. "We just met and I have no idea who you are"

The girl sheepishly rubbed the back of her head. "Sorry" The blonde held out her hand. "Annabeth, Annabeth Chase"

Naruto looked at her hand for a second before shaking it with his. "Naruto"

"I got to say you are different from your siblings" Annabeth said as Naruto started walking away. She gave run after him. "Hey, I can provide knowledge, I can pull my own weight, let me come"

Naruto stopped and thought about it. He turned to her with an expressionless face. "Hmm, what are your abilities as a demigod?" He asked.

"As a child of Athena, we have expertise in war strategy, highly skilled in armed and unarmed combat, high intelligence and wisdom and know how to weave instinctively"

"Highly skilled in nearly any form of combat and have the intelligence to boot" Naruto said as she nodded. " _If she is indeed skilled in combat that would be great but what I am interested about is if she has information about the gods_ "

"Are you highly informed about the god?" The child of Aphrodite asked the child of Athena.

Annabeth nodded. "I know all the stories and legends about them"

"What about a source of lightning or electricity?"

She blinked. "A source of lightning or electricity… that would usually be Zeus or the Twin goddesses of Lightning and Thunder, Astrape and Bronte"

"Astrape and Bronte huh" He muttered to himself. "Where can I find these goddesses?"

Annabeth looked at the blonde in confusion. "Why would you need to find them? Is it a part of the quest?" She asked as the blonde nodded.

" _Ask for a source and get a goddess_ " Naruto thought. "Have you ever been to Mt Olympus?" He suddenly asked out of the blue.

"Yeah, I have been to Mt Olympus"

"By yourself or with a group"

She looked at him "It was a camp field trip to Olympus"

" _So that explains how Shane knew how to forge it_ " Naruto thought.

"Let me gather the other members first" Naruto said as he walked away as Annabeth had a shocked look on her face, she was going! "When I get the others I'll get you" Naruto said in an emotionless voice.

Naruto saw the Hermes kid who was watching him about to walk over to his sister, Silena. Naruto grabbed him with a weird sense of worry filled him when he was walking over to her, for some reason he did not like it.

"Ah Naruto" The blonde said, there was a lot of blondes in camp. "What do you need?"

Naruto's eyes glowed pink as he spoke. "You know what I need"

The blonde's own eyes gained a glow in them. "Luke Castellan, Son of Hermes" He spoke.

"What do you know about the thunderbolt?" He asked as he performed the genjutsu on him and Luke.

"I have stolen the thunderbolt along helm of darkness" Luke told the blonde.

"Where are they?"

"Found by Ares, he took them"

Naruto gritted his teeth. Ares the god of war, someone he needed to kill had it! "Is there any way to find the pig?" He asked.

"He would come to you on a quest to start a war" Luke said.

"Looks like I can kill two… no three birds with one stone" Naruto said darkly. Naruto looked into Luke's eyes. "This next command you will follow through to the end"

Luke nodded awaiting the command. "You will serve me and only me. Stay away from the Aphrodite cabin and its members. I will give you commands at any time, understood?"

The glow disappeared from Luke's eyes. "Yes, Lord Naruto"

Naruto smirked. He could control of how long someone could be charmspoken or when to end it, he made it go for Luke's entire life.

"Don't call me Lord here" Naruto said as Luke nodded.

"I'll await your commands" Luke said before as Naruto dispelled the genjutsu as Luke then walked off.

"Time to find Shane again" Naruto muttered as he approached a workshop. "Shane?"

Shane stopped and looked up and smiled. "Hey Naruto what brings you here?"

"I was curious… do you hate the gods?"

"Huh?" Shane didn't expect that question of all things.

"I know you where there at Olympus" Naruto said. "Do you hate them? Do you hate them for how they left you and your mother alone? Do you hate them for how your father was treated by the whore of Olympus and his own parents?"

"I…I" Shane tried to argue against it by his words were betraying him.

Shane's eyes widened at the emotionless blonde. He was being hugged by him! "Do you wish to have a family?" Naruto said. "I may not know about that useless emotion you call love but I can bring peace to this world so everyone can stay with their families, no more useless death, no more fear, just peace"

Shane started to tear up as the blonde let go. Shane looked up at the emotionless blonde but his face, more importantly the side of his lips were twitched up.

Naruto said nothing but held out his hand. Shane looked at it and the message was clear. Join me.

Shane lifted his hand to grab a hold of Naruto's before standing up. "I'll gladly join you, leader" Shane said as he smiled at the blonde.

"I'm glad to have you by my side Shane" Naruto said. "Now I have request of you"

"What is it?" Shane asked as the blonde smirked.

"I want to you make a replica of the Helm of Darkness"


	12. Act 12

**Loveless**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson & The Olympians**_

Chapter 12

Naruto was currently waiting in the workshop as Shane worked on the helm. "It will take a while Naruto" Shane said as he worked on the helm, it didn't take much convincing as he agreed after the emotionless blonde asked.

Naruto said nothing but glanced at the fake lightning bolt he unsealed before resealing it. "I have to admit, Hephaestus does know how to make a good weapon" He said leaning against a wall.

Shane stopped what he was doing and looked at Naruto. "No, no, that's wrong Leader"

"Wrong?" The blonde asked in his emotionless tone.

"If you are talking about the Helm of Darkness and the other weapons used by the six elder Olympians then they were made by the elder Cyclopes not Hephaestus but I can understand the confusion"

"I guess it is a common mistake?" Naruto asked receiving a nod from the son of Hephaestus.

"It is" Shane replied. "Hephaestus just keeps them in good condition"

"I'm curious, I know you seen the lightning bolt but how did you see the helm?"

Shane perked up at the mention of the lightning bolt. "How did you know I seen it?" He asked.

"I heard from a child of Athena, Annabeth that the camp went to Mt Olympus" The stoic blonde said. "I assumed that Zeus showed it off"

Shane rubbed the back of his neck and laughed a little. "Actually, Zeus pretty much showed it off" He said. "The truth is I never actually seen the helm but there is a lot of pictures and replicas in books and museums as well. I just used the helm from those and it was confirmed by Dionysus that that is what it looks like"

"I see and what about the lightning bolt?"

"They only show as a bolt of lightning, not the one he showed off" Shane told the blue eyed son of love.

"I'll be back later" Naruto said as he turned and left. "I'm going to gather more members for the team"

"Ok boss, I'll be here" Shane said as he went back to working.

Naruto walked the camp in search for a satyr, Bill to be more precise. It didn't take Naruto long as he saw the satyr walking at the other end of the camp.

Naruto then seemingly disappeared from where he was walking and appeared directly in front of the satyr. "Bill" Naruto said the satyr's name as said satyr jumped and nearly had a heart attack.

"Ah!" Bill said as he jumped back. "Naruto don't do that!"

"I offer you to join me" The blonde said emotionlessly.

"For the quest right, I don't know…" Bill said unsurely as he rubbed his arm.

"Your abilities would be helpful and…I rather have some people that I know and trust with me" The blonde said as the satyr looked at him.

"And what if I refuse?" Bill asked as a drop of sweat went down his face, he witnessed the slaughter with Ares children first hand as well as him taking out a few of the monsters on the way to camp.

"Nothing will happen" He said emotionlessly but Bill's sweating only increased with growing worry. "I'll leave you be"

Bill watched as the blonde turned around and started to walk away. Sweat continued to pour down his face before he broke into a sprint after the blonde, he just couldn't shake the horrible feeling he had. "Wait!" He called out as Naruto stopped. "I'll…I'll join you!"

Naruto just glanced at him. "Welcome aboard" He said to the satyr. "I will be collecting more members so if you could wait for me that would be appreciated"

"O-Okay" Bill said as he watched the blue eyed ninja disappear. "I forgot to ask him how he did that…" However Bill was just happy as that feeling was gone now.

" _The team is growing nicely_ " Naruto thought to himself. " _A son of Hephaestus, a daughter of Athena and a satyr_ "

Naruto looked over to his own cabin before walking towards it. " _I should still get more for my team, more members the better_ " He thought as he entered the abomination coloured cabin and there was a saying.

There was strength in numbers.

But yet sometimes the strongest were the ones alone the most. The hardest walk is walking alone but, it's also the strongest.

Was working with a group stronger or was working alone stronger? That question was met with different responses and answers but they were all 50-50, not one towering over the other.

Lone wolf or the pack, it was hard to say for certain but both had their pros and cons. Naruto knew both of these as he used his own clones to form strategies with one another.

You could say he was a one man army due to his abilities to make clones. Once in the cabin he walked over to his bed and sat on it as he thought of whom else to bring, it didn't matter if he took three or twelve but he needed to grow his faction.

He thought about bringing Silena or one of his siblings with him but he didn't know if he wanted to bring them, they probably didn't share his views of the gods. He looked up to see Silena sit next to him.

"I heard you got a quest" She said. "And you only been here for a short time too"

"That may be true" Naruto said. "But I'm not the person that sits around doing nothing"

"I can tell" Silena said with a growing smile. "You sure work fast"

Naruto raised an eyebrow at her last words. "Work fast?" He repeated with his toneless voice. "What do you mean?"

"Since you're a child of Aphrodite...and working fast after spending not that long in camp…"

Naruto quickly pieced the two together. "I see now" He said as he understood why she said that. It was because children of Aphrodite were known or expected to date and sometimes pretty fast at it.

So to say he was working fast with that knowledge it would sound like he was acting like his siblings.

"So, when are you leaving?" Silena asked her brother who shrugged.

"When I gather my team members" Naruto told his sister. "I'm still looking for a few more"

Silena tapped her chin as she crossed one leg over the other while wearing her orange camp shirt and blue shorts, the same outfit as yesterday. Naruto knew that she was wearing those shorts and crossed her legs on purpose.

She was showing off her legs on purpose…or maybe it was a girl thing or maybe a force of habit but he knew. She was trying to get a reaction from him, any type of emotion.

She pouted a little as he just sat there unaffected with no emotion, he rarely showed emotions. She only saw him with a stoic expression while speaking with a toneless voice.

"So you need more members?" She asked getting a nod in return. "Who do you have with you on this quest?"

"Shane, Bill and this girl named Annabeth" He told Silena as she thought about it.

" _Bill was the satyr with him when he turned up and it looked like Bill was the one protected on the way here or at least just there to guide him to camp, Shane is from the Hephaestus cabin and I have seen him at the workshop a few times…so he favours Hephaestus over Aphrodite…_ " She thought with the last one being a more sad thought. " _And Annabeth too, she always wanted to go on a quest. Naruto probably chose her for being the first Athena child that approached him after hearing their abilities_ "

" _I know who can join_ " She thought before smiling at her half-brother. "I think I now who can join your team"

Naruto looked at his sister with interest at hearing a candidate. "And who is this person?"

"She's a good friend of mine" Silena said with a smile. "Her name is Clarisse La Rue"

"What cabin is she from?"

Silena stayed silent for a bit unsure whether to tell him or not seeing how he took out the two children of Ares. "She is from the Ares cabin"

Naruto deduced who it was. "She was the leader of that small welcoming group correct?"

"…Yeah, she was" Silena said avoiding his gaze but she was surprised to see that his expression didn't change or at least his eyes didn't show change. Anger was probably the only emotion that he would show if he had to.

"I also have to say thanks for not attacking her" She added.

"If she attacked me I would have retaliated" He told Silena who looked shocked at that fact.

"Wait, so if she attacked you, you would've attack her like the other two?" She asked.

"Yes, if she attacked me I would fight her"

" _I don't think it would be called a fight, more like a one sided massacre_ " Silena thought as she remembered the two sons of Ares getting slashed down easily.

Naruto then stood up. "I will follow your advice and ask her to join" He said walking towards the cabin door.

"Wait hold on a second" Silena said getting up herself. "I thought you hated the Ares cabin?"

"I hate Ares and the table of brutes" He told her as he stopped by the door. "But this Clarisse, she was looking at me with interest at one point…I feel that she may be different from the brutes she is stuck with"

Silena smiled as she exhaled a breath of relief knowing that her best friend wasn't like the others in her brother's eyes. "That's good" She said. "She is different from the others but once you get to know her…"

"She is a nice person" He finished for her. "I noticed that she was different as you said but I will judge her for myself"

He then turned to face her. "Is there something else?"

"Yes there is" She said crossing her arms. "I would like to join you as well"

"But shouldn't you stay here for Lacy and the others?" He asked.

"You have a point" She said as he pulled out a dagger from somewhere and twirled it in her hands. "But you should also know that I am also different from our siblings even if I do share a lot of the same traits as them too"

He just looked at her for a while as she still had her smile on her face as she twirled the dagger. "You are also different but you are also the same in a few areas" He said before turning to the door and opening it. "Then follow me then"

Silena smiled as she followed her brother as they went to find Clarisse. It didn't take long to find the daughter of War as she was practicing with her spear with one of the practice dummies.

"Clarisse" Silena called out her best friends name causing the spear wielding teen to stop and look at them.

Clarisse gave Silena a smile before noticing the blonde who easily took out her two brothers. "I see you brought your brother Silena" She said eyeing the blonde cautiously, she didn't know if he would attack her for leading her brothers that day but she was interested at the fact that he was a child soldier and a strong warrior.

Suddenly Naruto walked forward as she stayed still and glanced to her friend who pointed to Naruto causing the daughter of war to look back at the son of love who was standing right in front of her! Clarisse was shocked that he was right in front of her face to face and it looked like he had a frown, she did not like that look.

He then stepped back as he turned to Silena. "You are right" He said. "She is different from her siblings"

"Huh?"

Silena chuckled at Clarisse's confusion before explaining. "What my brother is trying to say is that you are different from cabin"

"It's true you are different but I have to ask, what is your interest with me during the real welcoming?"

"Well it was mainly because you're a child of Aphrodite that fights and the exact opposite of what a child of love is" Clarisse told the stoic blonde.

"Expectations…I don't like when people expect how someone should be due to who their parent is or compared to someone else" The male child of love said in a voice devoid of emotions. "But that is not why I am here"

Clarisse raised an eyebrow at this. "And what is the reason for you being here?" She asked.

"It's simple" He said. "I want you to join my team"

"Huh? You mean the quest you were given?" She asked. "And you want me to join?"

"That is correct" He replied.

"Even after what I tried to do when you first entered camp?"

"Trivial matters and if you did attack then you would end up as your brothers" He said.

Clarisse gave him an unsure look. She knew he could have easily taken her out as he didn't put much effort into 'fighting' her brothers but still…

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure" Naruto replied in the same tone as before.

Clarisse was about to say something until Silena spoke up. "Why don't you tell him the abilities of the children of Ares" She said as Clarisse nodded.

"As children of Ares we have enhanced strength, swiftness and combat skills. Summon the dead of the losing side of battle, experts in war strategies, the ability to curse weapons of our enemies and are naturals at using every weapon known to mankind" Clarisse told him. "Then there is the Blessing of Ares, it is given to use when we show great bravery in battle and it grants us with temporary invulnerability"

Even he hated Ares he had to admit those abilities would be quite useful. "Those are abilities would be quite useful" He said. "I also assume you are curious after hearing that I was a child soldier…correct?"

Clarisse nodded before Naruto raised his hand. "I'll give you a few answers to some of your questions…so will you join the team?" He asked as the war girl looked at the hand.

Clarisse then grabbed the hand firmly. "I'm in"

Naruto allowed a small but unnoticeably smirk to appear on his face. "That's good to hear"

Silena smiled at the two, she wasn't sure if Naruto would get along with any Ares camper but it seemed that her best friend was probably the only Ares camper that he would get along with.

"Now let us go and get our team" He said as he walked off with the two following close behind. It was almost time for them to set off on the 'quest' he was given.


	13. Act 13

**Loveless**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson & The Olympians**_

Chapter 13

Naruto walked through the camp as both Silena and Clarisse followed him. "So who else is coming with us?" Clarisse asked.

Naruto sent a glance in her direction before looking forward. "You will meet them shortly" He replied.

Naruto saw both Bill and Annabeth in two different parts of the camp and it looked like they were both waiting for him. Naruto approached the satyr. "Bill, are you ready?"

The satyr looked over at the blonde who approached him. "Yeah got my pipes and everything" The satyr said.

Naruto nodded. "Then let's go" He said as he then went to go get Annabeth.

Annabeth saw him walk over. "Are we leaving now?" She asked as Naruto could hear excitement in her voice, she must have been waiting to go on a quest for a long time now.

"Shortly, I got to tell the last one we are leaving" He said.

Annabeth then noticed Clarisse. "Clarisse" She said almost tonelessly.

"Wise girl" Clarisse responded in the same tone.

Naruto inwardly sighed as Silena sent him a concerned look seeing a slight change in expression. "Are you okay Naruto?"

"I believe I made a mistake" He said as the war children continued their stare off.

Silena giggled before she explained. "They sort of have a rivalry if I can even call it that, I think it's because of them being children of Ares and Athena"

"I see" Naruto said. "You stay here and watch these two with Bill"

He turned and started to leave. "I'm going to get our last member now"

Walking towards the workshop alone he not only planned on getting Shane but also getting the fake helm as well as discuss the team with him.

Then there was the fact that they needed to get there stuff if they didn't already.

"Shane" Naruto called out as the son of Hephaestus turned to see the blonde walk in.

"Ah Naruto your back" The brown haired teen said as he held up a helm. "I finished it as you can tell"

"That was pretty fast"

Shane had a look of pride as he held the helm. "You shouldn't doubt the ability of a blacksmith" He said as he tossed him the helm.

Naruto held the helm in his hands before he sealed it away in a storage seal he kept with him. "Thank you Shane" He said. "We are leaving"

"Leaving?"

"Yes we have a quest and I would like your assistance"

"Of course leader" Shane said. "Just let me get ready"

"Also there is one more thing"

Shane stopped and turned to Naruto. "And what is that?"

"The people we are traveling with do not share our ideals" He said. "However we can possible convert them"

"Ah I see" Shane said. "So it's all confidential"

Naruto nodded. "That is correct" He said as he turned to walk away. "I will also fill you in on the situation and plans"

"So for now call me Naruto around the others and to keep things between us" He told Shane as he left but not before telling him one more thing. "And also you can call me Leader-sama or Naruto-sama"

"Okay Leader-sama" Shane said trying out the honorific. "Um…where do I meet you?"

"The group of five outside with the satyr"

"Alright" The messy brown haired teen said watching the blonde teen leave.

Naruto walked back to the group. "Where did you go?" Both war children asked as they then stared at each other.

"To get our last member, he will be here shortly" He told them. "Does everyone have everything if not then go do so, those who have wait here for the other members"

"I got everything" Annabeth said.

"Same here" Bill also said.

"I'll be right back" Clarisse said as she left while Silena grabbed Naruto.

"We need to say goodbye to Lacy" She said dragging Naruto off to their cabin.

Once they approached the cabin Lacy instantly went over to her brother and latched on to him. "Where were you?" She asked before giving him a small frown with a pout. "Were you training again?"

"No I wasn't training, I was getting ready for a quest" He said.

"You're leaving?"

"I am" He said before kneeling down. "…I'll be back soon"

"You promise?"

"I promise"

Lacy then smiled as he stood up. "Do you want me to help you pack?"

"I'm fine but you should ask Silena" He said as the young girl walked over to Silena.

Naruto checked everything on him and nodded to himself as he kept everything in one scroll he had on him, he then checked his personal trunk for anything useful that may have appeared. According to one of his siblings the trunk would be teleported to your residence once you stopped coming to the camp.

The only thing in the personal, magically locked trunk was that note as he already sealed the mask away. Closing the trunk he walked over to the door as he held his scroll before putting it securely away.

"You ready?" He asked as his sisters, Silena and Lacy, walked over to the door.

Silena nodded before looking at Lacy. "We will come back soon Lacy" She said as Lacy hugged her sister.

Lacy then hugged Naruto as he just looked down at the young girl hugging him. He then done something he hadn't really done before, he hugged back.

Lacy's eyes widened as he hugged her back before a smile appeared on her face, Silena smiled at the sight. " _Thank you for helping him Lacy, you too Silena_ " Silena looked around the cabin in search of the voice.

"Was that mom?" Silena quietly asked herself before noticing that the two stopped.

"Let's go" He said as they left the cabin.

The half siblings walked together until they got to the meeting point with Annabeth and Bill patiently waiting for them.

"You two ready?" Annabeth asked.

Silena nodded as Naruto looked over to see Clarisse approaching them as well as Shane from another direction.

"I'm ready to go" Clarisse said as she walked up to the group.

Shane smiled at Naruto who nodded. "I'm ready if you guys are"

"Two children of Aphrodite, a daughter of Ares, a satyr, a son of Hephaestus and lastly a daughter of Athena…" Annabeth noted. "It's quite varied"

"Hmm I guess it is" Silena said knowing her brother's reasoning for picking them or at least a guess of his reasoning.

"Three guys and three girls" Shane said. "Kind of like the six elder Olympians"

"Hmm your right" Annabeth said. "So what is the quest Naruto?"

"I will inform you once we leave camp" Naruto said. "Now let's go"

The group then started to leave camp after informing Chiron that they were leaving. Once they made a fair distance away from camp Naruto turned to the group.

"Why did we stop?" Bill asked.

"To tell you the quest if you haven't heard it" He said getting their attention. "We are to retrieve the lightning bolt before the summer solstice"

As soon as the words left his lips everyone was shocked, they didn't expect that!

"Wait lightning bolt?" Annabeth said as they recovered from their shock.

"You're telling us we have to retrieve the lightning bolt before the summer solstice!" Clarisse yelled. "Was the lightning bolt stolen or something?"

"I believe it was" Naruto said crossing his arms as he looked at the group with a look that held no emotion. "It is our job to retrieve it and possibly stop a war that could break out"

"A war, what do you mean by that?" Bill asked.

"Zeus would probably think that another god or goddess stole his bolt, presumably Poseidon" Naruto said. "…or Hades but probably Poseidon"

"Then how come we are searching for it?" Silena asked.

Naruto turned to her. "I do not know" He lied smoothly. "It was probably due to my…unique background"

"The question is…will you follow me?" Naruto said as he held his hand out to the group.

Shane being the quietest of the group was the first one to place his hand on top of Naruto's hand. "I'll follow you" He said but what he truly said to Naruto was. "I will follow you to the end Naruto-sama"

Silena was the second one to place her hand on top. "You're my brother, as your sister I have to look out for you and Lacy would be devastated if anything happened to you" She said.

Annabeth was the next one to place her hand on the pile. "I always wanted to go on a quest, this one won't stop me"

Clarisse followed soon after. "I can't let wise girl here show me up" She said as Annabeth threw her a frown. "I'm in!" She grinned.

Bill placed his hand on the pile of hands being the last one to do so. " _I got a bad feeling about this_ " He thought as the slight feeling returned. "I'll follow you Naruto, I know you probably don't need my help but I'll help anyway I can"

"I will definitely need your help Bill" Naruto said before looking at the others. "And thank you all. I still haven't thought of a name yet"

"That's fine" Shane said. "We will figure it out later"

"That's right" Silena said. "We should focus on getting the lightning bolt"

"I suppose your right" He said. "Let's go and get the bolt back"

The group then proceeded to continue through the woods. Shane was walking by Naruto's side while Silena was on the other side. Annabeth and Clarisse were in front of them and seemed to be bickering while Bill was slightly behind the two war children.

"Are you okay?" Silena asked her brother who released a sigh.

"I don't usually regret my choices but…I'm starting to regret bringing those two together" He said.

Silena giggled before telling her brother that it would be fine. "It'll be fine" She said. "It doesn't go out of hand just what you're seeing now and back at camp, it could be worse"

"You're right" He said.

Silena chuckled causing Naruto to look at her and tilt his head slightly. "What's so funny?" He asked.

"Oh it's just while they argue and see themselves as enemies and rivals sometimes they are actually pretty good friends…even if they don't know it yet"

"I see" Naruto said as he listened to his sister's words before turning his gaze to the two war teens in front of him.

"I'm going to catch up to them" Silena said as she started to jog slightly after the other half of the group.

Shane turned to Naruto as the other four were in front of them. "So Leader-sama, what is the plan?" He asked once they were out of ear shot.

"For this quest we simply wait"

"What?"

"We wait Shane"

"I know that but why? Aren't we searching?"

Naruto pulled his hand out in front of Shane as the two stopped making the other four continue onwards.

"I shall tell you my plans" He said. "Ares has both the bolt and the helm"

"He does?" Shane asked. "How did you know?"

"I used my charmsight or charmview on Luke, turns out he stole it but Ares took it from him" He said.

Shane nodded. "That was quite lucky, but what is charmsight and charmview?"

"Charmspeak performed through my eyes"

Shane's jaw dropped at the mention of casting charmspeak through the eyes. "That's…that's amazing"

Naruto allowed a smirk of pride to appear briefly on his face. "Now Ares will come to us since we are on a quest for it possible to start a war"

"But what do we do until then?" Shane asked.

"We are to find the twin goddesses of lightning and thunder, Astrape and Bronte" He said. "And someone to give the helm replica a similar ability"

"I am going to give them fakes while I keep the real ones" He told Shane who was about to ask why.

"What is your plan Leader-sama?"

"My plan is to bring true peace to this world" He told Shane. "Ares is responsible for the pointless wars, nearly each god and goddess committed horrible crimes. They need to be removed from this world for peace to truly happen"

"However some will be spared and hopefully join us and possibly get them to turn on each other" The blonde leader said. "They hurt mortals time and time again"

"So we are taking out the gods for good?"

"Not only the gods the titans as well, those who side with Kronos" He told the son of Hephaestus. "I will also be taking out the goddess of love"

"You're going to kill your own mother?" Shane asked.

"Death could be too good for her, I deal with that when that comes" Naruto said as he continued to tell Shane his plans in detail. He did think back to his original goals, first he just wanted to return the his home, then it turned into achieving peace by killing Aphrodite and Ares, then finally achieving true peace by killing off a majority if not all the gods.

His goals have changed while he was here, his alliance was growing slowly but nicely, he just needed to convert them to his side.

He explained everything to Shane about his true peace plan and Shane was all for it, he swore to follow him to the end and that was what Shane was going to do.

Naruto also needed to get his followers and companions up to speed in terms of strength in order to fight the gods and titans and he also needed to get stronger himself. The blonde also needed to tell them of his plans once they decided to truly join him.

After telling Shane his plan in detail to achieve true peace by eliminating the gods and titans they proceeded to form plans. "So eliminate the gods to achieve peace?" Shane asked. "It's true that they hurt mortals again and again, so by killing them we set humanity free"

Shane turned to Naruto with a serious look. "As I said before I will follow you to the end" He said with conviction. "For true peace I will follow you Leader-sama"

Naruto allowed a small smile to appear before they both heard a voice. "Hey you two" Silena called out.

"Come on!" Annabeth also yelled.

"Sorry, sorry" Shane said quickening his pace while Naruto along slightly increased his pace.

Now they needed to find the two goddesses of lightning and thunder, the gears of fate were turning and the Saviour of this World was going to bring true peace and this was only the first step towards that goal.


End file.
